


It's Time

by hansluke



Series: Shake It Out [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kitsune Danny Mahealani, Multi, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time for the pack and it's snowing. Yes, it's snowing in California. While trying to enjoy the holiday season, Isaac starts to think he's losing his mind and tries to balance his new relationship with Scott at the same time. Meanwhile, Derek just wants to have his first domestic Christmas and just wants everything to go right. Camden tries to get Jordan to like him, but the beta doesn't seem to want to even be in the same room with him. Violet is slowly getting used to her family being alive while Garrett just tries to get to know them the best he can. All the while, Liam has found his mate in the new pack that has just moved to Beacon Hills. Last but not least, someone from that new pack has a lot to do with Derek's dead family.</p><p>So is Isaac really losing his mind? Or is something else going on? And what does it have to do with the wild weather that has suddenly hit Beacon Hills during the holiday season?</p><p>HIATUS, REWRITE PENDING</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next story in the Shake It Out universe, if you're new here, I would really recommend reading the other stories first or not much of this will make sense. If you're not new here, welcome back and thanks for sticking with me.
> 
> Some news: This universe now has it's own page on tumblr by the name of shakeitout-universe. 
> 
> This story is named after "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons. Please enjoy the first chapter!

"I think something's wrong," Stiles said, standing out on the porch alone.

Derek was inside, he knew he would hear him. It was a week until Christmas and the mad dash to get every last minute detail had started. Everyone who lived in the house (Isaac, Danny, Ethan, Camden, Scott, Aiden, Derek, and Stiles) were all busy decorating...well, everything except the tree. Stiles made them wait for Christmas Eve to do that.

Derek looked confused to where he was untangling lights in the attic with Isaac and Scott, "Stay here," he told them both, "And keep working."

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, struggling to untangle them.

Isaac took it from his hands quickly and handed him a new ball of lights before he could get frustrated and break them.

"I don't know," Derek said, "I'm going to find out," he told them before going over to the ladder and jumping down. He went downstairs and outside and shivered slightly at the cold air.

"Exactly," Stiles said when he saw him shiver, "Derek...this is California. It might be December, but we don't get this weather."

"It's global warming, you rant about wild weather all the time," Derek pointed out.

Stiles shook his head, "Our summer wasn't bad enough for this to..." he trailed off.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"It's snowing," Stiles said, watching as the first few white flakes fell from the sky before it got faster.

"Maybe the universe wants us to give the others a good first Christmas?" Derek tried.

Stiles shook his head and held his hand out, letting a flake fell on it before closing his hand. He opened it and saw it melted, "It's real."

"Did you think it was a fake?" Derek chuckled, "I'll tell you what...if winter is officially over and it keep snowing, we'll worry about it. Let's let everyone enjoy it until then, it's too close to Christmas to worry."

Stiles took a deep breath, "Okay...we should go to the store and get everyone who lives here some winter coats...I'm pretty sure Scott doesn't own a long sleeve shirt."

"Okay," Derek said, going back inside, "Everyone down here, now!" he yelled.

There was a bunch of thumping before they all came downstairs.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"Is that snow?" Isaac asked at the same time, looking around him with bright eyes.

Derek smiled slightly.

Before Isaac lived in California, he lived in Nevada. When his dad was...nice, he always talked about how him and Camden used to go outside. He wanted to stay home and wait to see Camden's face when he got home from work, but Stiles was right, he had to get the pack something to keep them warm before the mad rush started.

"Yes, that's snow," Derek said, "Now, Stiles and I are going to the store to get blankets and warm clothes for all of you. You guys need to keep decorating and getting things ready...no screwing around," he sighed, "But if we get over an inch, you guys can go out and play."

"We're not children," Aiden snapped.

"I want to play in the snow," Ethan said instantly.

"Well, Aiden, you can sit inside and do nothing if you want to," Derek said, "I don't want any of you out on the roads in case they get dangerous, so stay here...tell Camden the same when he gets home from work."

"I tried texting, he must be busy," Stiles added.

"I want a blue coat," Isaac told Derek quickly.

Derek laughed, "Okay, I'll get you a blue one."

"See you guys later...and I'm serious," Stiles pointed at them, "Don't drive anywhere. If I see one vehicle or bike in a different place, I'll personally ground your asses on Christmas."

* * *

"At least no one has started going nuts and buying this stuff yet," Stiles said, throwing a bunch of winter coats in the cart.

Derek grabbed a blue one in Isaac's size quickly so he didn't forget, "I'm sure they'll start eventually. Especially the ones with the apocalypse theories."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I'm so glad we got here in advance," he said, pulling the cart by the front over to the clothes, "I'm going to get Scott some clothes with long sleeves," he told him, throwing them in the cart.

"Should we get batteries and stuff in case it does storm and knock out the lights?" Derek asked, "Isaac hates the dark."

Stiles nodded, "Good idea."

"I'll meet you at the front," Derek told him before walking away to another aisle before stopping and tilting his head, "Liam?" he asked.

"Oh...hi, Derek," Liam smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Derek asked.

"Well, I'm seventeen," Liam pointed out and held up one of the shopping baskets, "And Jordie sent me out to get extra stuff when I called and told him about the snow. I'm not very fond of the dark."

"He's smart and that's nothing to be ashamed of," Derek commented, "Are you two...did you guys decide if you're coming over Christmas day yet?"

"Depends, did you get me presents?" he smirked.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I didn't get anyone anything, Santa did."

Liam just snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Jordie said we were coming. Mom is too far away and dad headed back to be with her. But the trip is an eight hour drive and we can't afford plane tickets right now."

"I could fly them out-" Derek started.

"No," Liam said quickly, "No, it's fine, Derek. We're going to Skype them and open the presents they sent us."

"Okay," Derek said, "It sucks you can't go..."

"I knew we would have to do this when I moved out here with Jordie," Liam shrugged, "We all did."

"Right, well...I hope you have a good Christmas with us then," Derek smiled.

"Well, it's a Christmas with snow," Liam shrugged, "It'll be awesome."

"Right," Derek said, "I have to get back to Stiles...where are the batteries?"

"Right in front of you," Liam called, walking away.

Derek sighed, staring at the batteries before grabbing them.

Snow in California, Derek thought to himself, This is my life now.

* * *

"Well," Jordan said, "Agent McCall, as much fun as it's been having lunch with you every single day in the past month, I believe that all the files have been gone over and we have more solved cases than unsolved."

"Yes, that might be the case, deputy, but I still need to talk to the sheriff," Rafael said, "When do you think he's going to be back?"

"Sir, the sheriff is recovering from cancer, I can't tell you exactly when he'll be back," Jordan said before taking a deep breath, "Then again, he's living with your ex-wife, you should go see him."

Rafael glared at him, "I think I can take a hint of when I'm not wanted," he snapped, standing up.

"Good," Jordan said, "Bundle up out there...it seems to be getting cold," he smirked, standing up and walking out behind him, watching as he walked out the front door.

It was silent for a moment before the office started clapping and cheering, making Jordan jump.

"Look, it's not nice to cheer over an FBI agent being wrong about something-" Jordan started.

"Jordan, buddy...I know you have a stick up your ass, but be happy for once," an officer laughed, "Wait until the sheriff hears about this."

Jordan sighed, looking up at the clock, "I believe it's five o'clock, it's time for a shift change. Everyone be careful on your way home...it seems that it's actually going to be a cold winter."

* * *

"Okay, everyone, we have stuff!" Stiles called, separating clothes into their own bags so they wouldn't go nuts trying to sort it themselves.

"Oh, stuff, my favorite," Ethan said, walking downstairs.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Everyone take a coat. Scott, I bought you, the twins, and Camden some extra clothes since it might get a little cold in here if anything happens."

"Thanks, Stiles," the twins chorused.

"Yeah, thanks," Scott said, grabbing a bag with a coat and shirts in it.

"We just really weren't prepared for, y'know...winter," Aiden snorted.

"I've lived here my entire life and I'm pretty sure I wasn't," Danny grabbed a coat, "Thanks, Stiles, I'll pay you back for this."

"Don't worry about it," Stiles laughed, shaking his head.

Isaac smiled at Derek as the alpha sat down in the living room, "Thanks," he whispered, holding onto the blue coat.

"Any specific reason you wanted blue?" Derek laughed, turning on the TV and sitting beside him, opening his arms.

"I had one when I was younger that was blue," Isaac shrugged and sat down, curling up to him, "When we lived in Nevada and everything was okay, Cam used to take me out and play in the snow."

"Sounds nice," Derek smiled slightly, messing with Isaac's hair.

"It was," Isaac whispered, closing his eyes.

"I'm ordering pizza for family dinner," Stiles said, walking in with Scott, "I'm way too lazy to cook."

"It's break for the holidays and you have no school work, how are you tired?" Derek chuckled.

"I didn't say I was tired, I said I was lazy," Stiles snorted and looked at Isaac, "Is he asleep?"

Derek listened to Isaac's heartbeat and nodded, rubbing Isaac's shoulder, "They've been working all day on decorating," he looked up at Scott, "Wipe the jealousy off of your face, I'm his alpha."

"Right, sorry," Scott blushed, ducking his head.

"You're going to have to wake him up, people are going to start getting here," Stiles commented.

Derek smiled slightly, "Give him a few more minutes."

"I called everyone...the roads aren't too bad, so everyone is allowed to come," Stiles sighed, "But if the roads get too bad this winter, I'm going to cancel family dinners until it gets better. I don't care if this is a supernatural bunch of teenagers, we don't need anyone getting in any accidents."

* * *

"I think that if we get any warnings on family dinner nights, we should call it off," Stiles commented as they all watched the weather man rant and rave about how it was snowing in California.

"Good idea," the sheriff nodded, "I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"You do realize that we're supernatural creatures who heal, right?" Scott laughed.

"I don't want you out on those roads if they get bad, Scott McCall," Melissa pointed at him, "Especially on that bike."

Scott sighed, watching the weather man, "They're calling for five inches tomorrow...I doubt we'll we going anywhere. Not that I wouldn't mind being cooped up with Isaac in a room-"

"Stop it," Derek and Camden both cut him off.

"The FBI investigation is finished," Jordan said quietly, changing the subject, "They, uh...determined that you're good, sir."

"Jordan," the sheriff warned him.

"John," Jordan corrected quickly.

Stiles grinned, "That's great...so when you get back, you'll still be sheriff."

John nodded, "Exactly. About another month should cover it."

"I have to say, you're a pretty in-control guy," Camden commented, "I mean...the full moons are rough, but even they bother me sometimes."

"Yeah, because you're the most in-control guy ever," Ethan said under his breath.

Camden reached over and shoved Ethan's pizza in his face, making his face a mess.

"Not cool, man," Ethan groaned, grabbing a napkin from Danny, "Thanks, babe," he told him, wiping his face off, "Someone, yell at him."

"You had that coming," Derek shrugged.

"Derek has been helping me learn a lot," John explained, "It's been a fast process."

"The fact that he isn't a teenager helps too," Derek smirked.

"Rude," Erica snorted from across the room.

"It's a proven fact that we have more control than all of you," Peter said, "Even if I was changed, I would still have more control."

"Yeah, you in control, right," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Control your husband," Peter told Derek.

Derek just snorted and ate his pizza.

"Good to see who is in charge here," Peter narrowed his eyes.

Derek continued eating and Stiles kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to get more pizza," Jordan stood up, going into the kitchen.

"I need some too," Camden stood up quickly.

Isaac looked confused, "But you still have some-"

"Think," Scott murmured in his ear.

Isaac blinked in shock, "Oh...Oh. Really?"

"I think so," Derek sighed, eating his pizza, "Here we go again."

"Wait, what?" Liam demanded, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, it's fine," Lydia told him.

Liam watched the kitchen door, waiting for his brother to return.

* * *

"So...you like being in the pack?" Camden asked, sitting on the counter and eating another piece.

"I...yeah," Jordan said, looking for something to drink, "It's really nice...I just like having a pack again."

"I like it too," Camden shrugged, "Stiles and Derek totally saved my ass...all of us that used to be in the alpha pack."

Jordan's eyes widened, "You were in the alpha pack?"

"I mean...I used to be," Camden said, "It doesn't matter now."

"Did you kill people?" Jordan asked, his eyes slowly turning gold.

"Well, yeah, but-" Camden sighed when Jordan grabbed his plate and walked out, "Damn," he groaned, following him out and sitting back down beside Isaac, as far away from Jordan as possible.

"Shot down," Scott said under his breath.

"Shut it," Camden growled.

"We should go home now," Jordan said quickly, standing up, "It was nice...doing this. We'll see you guys on Christmas," he grabbed Liam's hand, pulling him up quickly, "I have work tomorrow...I need sleep."

"But I wasn't done," Liam said.

"Just...bring it with you, it's a paper plate," Jordan said.

Liam grabbed the plate quickly and followed him.

"I'll walk you guys to your car," Derek got up quickly, following them out.

Stiles mouthed _what the hell?_ at him.

Derek just shook his head, walking out with both of them. He grabbed their coats for them and watched as Liam ran out in the snow, opening his mouth to catch flakes and laughed.

"This was fun," Jordan said, standing on the porch with him.

"Here," Derek helped him put his coat on quickly, "Liam, put your coat on!" he yelled.

Liam huffed and put his plate on top of the car and put it on quickly, zipping it up, "Satisfied?"

"Yes!" Derek called, rolling his eyes when Liam flopped down in the snow, "Did Camden make you uncomfortable? I can make him stop-"

"No, no," Jordan said quickly, "I was just...surprised that he was one of the ones who had been in the alpha pack."

"They've changed...even I see that," Derek said, "But you don't have to be comfortable around them. Coming into a new pack is hard enough...and it's probably even harder with this one. I'm not expecting you to be comfortable with this instantly."

Jordan nodded, "Thanks," he said quietly, "A lot. I'll...see you on Christmas, okay? I'll probably text you before that, but-"

"I get it," Derek smiled, "See you around, Jordie."

"Don't call me that," Jordan called, walking down to the car with Liam and dragged him up out of the snow and gave him his pizza when they got in the car.

Derek stood out on the porch until he saw the lights on their car disappear and walked back inside.

* * *

"Was Jordan okay?" Stiles asked, lying in bed with Derek, "He left so fast..."

"He didn't know Camden had been in the alpha pack," Derek said quietly, "He was just startled, he said he'll be fine."

Stiles sighed, turning to face him, "Does he know that he and Camden..."

Derek shook his head, "I don't think so. If he does, he's not saying anything."

Stiles just nodded, "I hope it works out for Camden...he deserves it after everything."

Derek nodded as well and wrapped his arms around him, "Get some sleep, stop worrying about them."

"It's my job," Stiles said, "Just like it's yours too."

Derek tensed up and listened before sighing.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"Scott and Isaac are sneaking out," Derek said simply.

"Seriously?" Stiles went to get up.

Derek pulled him back down, "They're talking about getting hot chocolate...it's fine, let them go. They're walking."

Stiles bit his lip before nodding and lying back down.

* * *

Isaac laughed, holding Scott's hand as they walked through the woods, "I love the snow."

"I think I do too," Scott said, "So where's this place you know that makes the best hot chocolate ever?"

"Just the place where Cam works," Isaac shrugged, "It's open twenty four-seven. He's obviously not working right now, but I want some."

Scott smiled, kissing his cheek, "Good, this can be another date then."

"It was my idea, I'm paying," Isaac said quickly.

"Damn, beat me to it," Scott laughed as they came out of the woods and to the road leading into town.

Isaac grinned as the sidewalk started and they started passing buildings and other shops, "I love it around here."

Scott bit his lip, "So...what are you thinking after college?"

"What?" Isaac asked.

"I mean...Lydia isn't even out of college and she's already leaving...and Allison and Jackson are too," Scott said, "Would you ever want to leave?"

"Well...no," Isaac said bluntly, "I have everything I need here. My family...that's it," he shrugged, "And you, of course."

"But you don't have any dreams? Like what do you want to do after college?" Scott asked.

Isaac bit his lip and shook his head, "I mean...I can play guitar...but I suck at singing."

"You could go to a music school," Scott said quickly.

"No," Isaac shook his head again, "Scott, I'm fine here. If you would ever want to go away...I could Skype you or even go with you. I just...I'm happy with being so close to my pack. I could never pull off what Lydia or Allison and Jackson are doing, I would miss them too much."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Scott laughed, "You're just...so happy with the simple things."

Isaac smiled at him and kissed his cheek before stopping outside of the shop and walking inside, holding the door for Scott. He bumped into someone on his way out, "Sorry," he murmured, hardly getting a look at him.

Brown hair, green eyes...those green eyes.

Isaac whipped around and only saw the back of the person before the turned the corner to go down the street. He quickly ran out after them and looked around but they were gone.

"Isaac?" Scott asked, running out after him, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I..." Isaac shook his head, "I just thought I saw someone, sorry," he followed him back inside and got in the short line.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Scott smiled at him.

 _It couldn't have been Matt,_ Isaac thought to himself, _Stop being crazy. Matt is dead, you saw the body. Shut up, Isaac._

It couldn't have been Matt. ...could it?

_So this is what you meant,  
When you said that you were spent. _

                                        [](http://shakeitout-universe.tumblr.com/post/104430257037/all-the-main-characters-in-its-time)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, you guys are great.
> 
> Tumblr: shakeitout-universe

"You were right," Scott said, throwing his cup in a trashcan as they walked down the street, "Best place ever."

"Don't tell Stiles, I always tell him that he makes the best hot chocolate," Isaac smirked.

Scott laughed, "You're sweet."

"Oh, I know," Isaac smirked.

Scott rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Isaac's shoulders and kissing his cheek. Isaac smirked and crouched down, locking his arms under Scott's knees.

"Don't you dare- shit!" Scott yelled when Isaac picked him up and held onto his shoulders tightly, "You're such an ass."

"You're so short," Isaac snickered.

"You're just freakishly tall," Scott huffed, "Alright, let me down."

"Nah," Isaac said, continuing to walk down the road.

Scott groaned, "Isaac, if you drop me, I swear-"

Isaac yelped as he slipped in the snow and fell over the small hill and into the woods, making them both tumble to the ground into a large pile of snow.

"Damn it!" Scott poked his head out of the snow pile, shaking the snow out of his hair. He looked around and felt more cold than the snow did before, "Isaac?"

Silence.

"ISAAC?!" Scott yelled.

Isaac giggled, poking his head out of the snow pile and tackling him to the ground.

"You scared me," Scott huffed, "I thought I lost you or something."

"Yeah, if you lost me, you'd have to be scared of Derek," Isaac laughed, kissing his cheek.

Scott knew his cheeks were already red from the cold, but Isaac on top of him, combined with Isaac just looking so...Isaac was making him blush even more. He was really thankful for the cold all of the sudden, it was helping him keep the problem in his pants down.

Scott growled playfully and flipped them over, making snow fall in both of their faces.

His eyes widened as he stared down at his boyfriend. He had on that stupid blue scarf that Stiles had bought for him one day that brought out his eyes, a blue coat that made it even worse, his cheeks were tinted red and so were his lips and he had snow all through his blonde hair.

"You're beautiful," Scott growled, before yanking him up by his scarf and kissing him deeply.

Isaac let out a soft moan, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him back.

Scott let Isaac fall back to the ground and crawled further up, kissing his neck.

"Fuck," Isaac breathed out, his hands going down to Scott's belt.

"Here?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Do you see a better opportunity?" Isaac grinned, popping the button on Scott's pants.

They were both cut off by a loud growl and they jumped away from each other, breathing heavily.

"I gave you an hour and a half," Derek grabbed them both by the backs of their coats and pulled them up, "I put up with you two wanting to go on a late night date and let you get stupid hot chocolate," he growled, throwing Isaac over his shoulder and then Scott over his other, "I gave you an hour and a half to do all of that and Stiles got worried so I had to come and check on you."

Isaac rolled his eyes, going boneless and trying to bother Derek, but he knew Derek could carry them both easily.

"And then I find you trying to have sex in the woods with each other like animals," Derek growled, walking back towards the house.

"We're  _part_  animal," Scott said, throwing Isaac a smirk behind Derek's back.

Isaac giggled.

"Shut it," Derek snapped at both of them as he walked into the house. He put them both on their feet and crossed his arms, "Besides, I've had sex in the woods with Stiles, it's not that fun...I'm sure it would be less enjoyable being naked in the snow."

Isaac groaned, putting his hands over his ears while Scott started yelling.

"Don't talk about my best friend like that!" Scott yelled.

"HEY, SHUT UP!" Aiden yelled, walking downstairs, "Ethan and Danny are sleeping, I'm trying to sleep, and I have a date with Lydia tomorrow!" he snapped, "So shut the fuck up!"

"Hey!" Derek snapped, "Go back to bed, I'm taking care of it."

Aiden growled under his breath.

"And if the roads are good, you can go!" Derek yelled after him, "If they aren't, you have to stay home!"

"SHUT UP!" Ethan yelled from his room.

Derek rolled his eyes and turned back to where Scott and Isaac were, "Look-" he sighed when they weren't there anymore, "Damn it."

* * *

Scott and Isaac giggled as Scott pushed Isaac back on his bed.

"You know he'll be up here in a few minutes, right?" Isaac laughed against Scott's lips.

"Let's enjoy the moment then," Scott breathed out, kissing him deeply.

Isaac let out a quiet whine against his lips, grabbing Scott by his belt loops and pulled him closer. He wrapped his legs around Scott's waist, smiling against his lips.

"Oh, fuck," Scott groaned when he felt Isaac's ankles lock around his waist.

There was a loud crash and Isaac pulled away, looking confused.

"What was that?" he asked.

Scott got off of him and looked up and jumped when he saw Danny in the doorway, "Shit, Danny!"

"Go to your room," Danny held up his hand and a fireball appeared, "And shut the hell up. It's almost three in the morning and I will  _kill_  you."

Scott sighed and kissed Isaac's cheek before walking out, "Goodnight!"

Isaac groaned, flopping back, "Night."

"Thank you," Derek told Danny, coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

* * *

Isaac sighed as he tossed and turned in his bed.

He had a great night with Scott, even when they were interrupted...but he couldn't get those green eyes out of his head. He knew he was over Matt...he'd accepted his death a long time ago. He knew he was in love with Scott and he knew that he was his mate...so why did he keep thinking about Matt?

Isaac sat up in bed and threw the covers off, letting the cold air hit his skin. He glanced over at the calendar...it wasn't even near the anniversary of when Matt died. He didn't know what was going on with himself.

Isaac stood up and ran his hand through his hair, pacing back and forth through his room. He couldn't be going crazy now...if he was going to go crazy, he would have already done it.

He sighed and opened his window, letting the cool air hit his skin again, hoping it would calm him down as he pulled his hoodie off just down to his t-shirt and boxers. He knew what was coming, he could already feel the panic attack tightening his chest.

Isaac took a deep breath, closing his eyes and opened them, looking down in the yard. His eyes widened when he saw his dad and he let out a scream, stepping back from the window. He heard his door open quickly and felt someone's hands on him, checking him over to make sure he was okay, but he blanked out.

All he could think about was the things his dad did to him...his sadistic smirk as he shoved him into the freezer.

Isaac let out a harsh sob, shaking.

"Isaac, Isaac, hey, look at me," Derek said quickly, checking him over, "What hurts? Tell me what's wrong."

Isaac held onto him tightly, hiding his face in his neck.

No way in  _hell_  was he going to tell Derek about what he was seeing. They would think he was crazy and ship him off to the supernatural floor of Eichen House.

"Nightmare," Isaac said, sniffling.

"Hey, it's okay," Derek said, "Do you want to sleep with me and Stiles?"

Isaac nodded quickly, "Is the front door locked?"

"Of course it is," Derek said quietly, "Isaac, why is your window open?"

"I-I needed air," Isaac whispered.

"Well, don't open that in the middle of the night," Derek said, "Just wake us up next time, okay?" he asked, closing the window and locking it.

Isaac swallowed and nodded.

"Come on," Derek put his arm around him, leading him into the bedroom.

 

Isaac swallowed nervously after he'd laid down between Stiles and Derek, Stiles with his arms around him tightly while he hid his face in Derek's chest. They had both gone back to sleep but he stayed awake.

His dad was dead, he saw the body, everything was fine. He finally decided to try to get some sleep, feeling the comfort of being close to his alphas.

* * *

"I'm going to Lydia's," Aiden leaned into the kitchen next morning to where Derek and Isaac were making breakfast.

"The roads are bad," Derek commented.

"I'm taking Boyd down to see Violet," Stiles called from the living room, "I'm leaving in a few minutes, I'm taking the Jeep. She needs ran since she just got out of the shop."

"Thanks," Aiden said, grabbing the piece of toast Isaac was putting butter on.

Isaac glared at him and grabbed another piece to start on.

"No, take my car, it's better on bad roads," Derek said, "Watch the stove," he told Isaac, going to get his keys.

Isaac sighed, walking over to the stove and made sure nothing was burning.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Stiles asked, walking over and standing beside him so Aiden knew it was private and not to eavesdrop.

"Good," Isaac said quietly, "Derek let me sleep in and made me tea," he shrugged, not looking at him, "I haven't...seen anything," he mumbled.

"Good," Stiles nodded, "Deaton is coming by this afternoon to check on you, okay?"

Isaac nodded, looking down.

Stiles kissed his cheek before taking the keys from the Camero from Derek.

"Eat some toast, Stiles!" Derek called at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite before kissing Derek, laughing when he got crumbs all over his face.

"Gross," Derek called after him.

"I love you!" Stiles called back, leading Aiden out and slamming the door as he did.

"He's going to break the door one day," Derek snorted.

Scott ran downstairs, sliding down the last of the railing as he did. Before Isaac could even turn around when he heard the noise, he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck softly.

Derek reached over and smacked Scott's head, "I'm right here."

"It's a good morning kiss," Scott laughed, kissing all over Isaac's neck and cheek.

Isaac turned around in his arms, leaning on the counter, "Morning."

Scott kissed him on the lips, smiling.

"Camden is awake and getting ready to come downstairs," Derek sighed, "Watch it."

Scott rolled his eyes and pulled away, "He really needs to get a mate or something to take his mind off of you."

"My older brother had a mate and never took his mind off of my protection, my little sister's, or my little brother's," Derek laughed, "Sorry, you're never going to have any luck there."

Isaac went silent, knowing not to comment when Derek talked about his family.

Scott raised an eyebrow but grabbed Isaac's hand, leaning on the counter with him, "Coffee?"

"I'm making it now," Isaac laughed.

"We're building a snowman today," Scott told Derek, "Appropriate enough?"

"Yes," Derek smirked, putting eggs on the plates.

"I'll go wake up Danny and Ethan," Isaac said, going upstairs as running into Camden as he did.

"Watch it, squirt!" Camden called after him.

"You watch it!" Isaac yelled after him, going up and knocking on Ethan's door before opening it. He groaned when he saw Danny and Ethan making out and they were shirtless...Isaac was pretty sure there was no clothing under the blankets either, "Guys, c'mon!"

"Don't knock and open it when no one says anything!" Danny scolded, "What are you doing?"

"Breakfast is done, come downstairs," Isaac crossed his arms.

"We're a little busy, man," Ethan said, gesturing between him and Danny.

"Well, stop it," Isaac said, "I've been cooking with Derek all morning, get downstairs," he called before running back down.

* * *

"I'm not pulling you behind my car," Jordan said.

"Please," Liam whined, "I hooked the sled up behind the car on a rope. Just drive me to Mason's, please? You have to go to work anyways."

"Yes, I have to go to work," Jordan said, "Where I work as an officer of the law."

"Come on, I'll even wear a helmet," Liam said, "Please?"

Jordan sighed, leaning on the counter and thinking, "Dad is already on his shift so he wouldn't...disapprove if he saw," he thought about it and groaned, "Mason's house is a few blocks...okay."

"YES!" Liam yelled loudly, "He bet you wouldn't do it, I have to call."

Jordan groaned as he ran out of the room. He had to gain more morals.

* * *

"Okay, I'm serious, you need to hold on," Jordan said, "You're so lucky I'm your brother."

"I know," Liam called, zipping up the heavy winter coat he bought and put the motorcycle helmet on, patting it with his gloved hand and giving his brother a thumbs up. Jordan sighed and started to drive the police car down the road slowly.

"Come on, go faster!" Liam laughed.

Jordan rolled his eyes and went slightly faster as they went down the road.

Liam looked around. Not that many people were out because it was so cold and there was a level one warning on the roads. People weren't supposed to go out unless they absolutely had to for work or emergencies and they were supposed to go slow.

Liam tilted his head when he saw someone from school. He was on lacrosse with him and was sitting on a bench with coffee. He smelled the scent of a werewolf and his eyes flashed gold behind the helmet as he looked around. His eyes fell on the boy from school again and watched as his eyes turned gold as well.

Liam yelped when he suddenly felt a sweet scent hit him and fell off of the sled.

"Shit!" Jordan yelled, stopping the car and go out, running over, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Liam said, taking the helmet off and shook his head, "There was..." he trailed off when he saw the bench was suddenly empty.

"What is it?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing," Liam said, getting up and untying the sled, "You should drive me the rest of the way," he shrugged, opening the trunk and throwing the sled in, "It wasn't as fun as I thought I would be."

"You sounded like you were having fun-" Jordan started.

"Come on, let's go, I'm going to be late," Liam said quickly, getting in the passenger seat and closed his eyes.

 _What the hell just happened?_  Liam thought to himself.

He bit his lip and took out his phone and texted Derek.

 **Liam:**  I need to talk to you.

 **Derek:**  Where are you?

 **Liam:**  Going to my friend, Mason's. Jordie is dropping me off but I'm going to come to you instead.

 **Liam:**  Something weird is going on, I don't want to worry my brother.

 **Derek:**  I'll meet you at the coffee shop Camden works at, okay?

 **Derek:**  Don't freak out.

 **Liam:**  I won't.

* * *

"Okay, now you know that she isn't the nicest, so if she says anything insulting, just roll with it-" Stiles started.

"I've been visiting for weeks, Stiles, I get it at this point," Boyd said, "You don't insult Garrett or make any comments that she could find insulting towards him, you don't bring up Kate, and you call her Violet no matter what. Got it."

"I'll come in with you, I need to talk to her," Stiles said as they walked in the room with the guard.

Violet was sitting in her usual spot across the table with Garrett sitting beside her. S

tiles was with Boyd almost every time he visited and he could see both of them getting more anxious every time.

He knew Violet was anxious about leaving Garrett for those last few months here alone and Garrett didn't want Violet to get in trouble on the outside or something without him. He knew that Garrett didn't trust the pack just yet and neither did Violet.

"Hey, Violet," Boyd said, sitting down across from her.

"Hi," she smiled and then narrowed her eyes at Stiles, "What do you want this time?"

"Uh, well...Peter is hiring a lawyer for us...we're going to try to get Garrett out a little earlier...so maybe you guys could get out together," Stiles said, throwing a file down on the table, "And even if he can't, you have to remember it's only a few months."

"A lot can happen in a few months," Violet snapped, "And the other kids that have to stay here day and night aren't exactly nice. You do realize this is like a prison for kids, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Stiles sighed, "My dad is the sheriff, remember?"

"I don't care," Violet said simply, grabbing the file from the table and going through it, "You're serious willing to adopt him for seven months?"

"Yeah, Derek and I," Stiles said, "It might be easier-"

"Just stop," Violet snapped, "We're not going to play house with you. We agreed to live with you for our safety and so you can keep an eye on us, that doesn't mean we're a part of your family."

"Good, we try not to have that many psychos in our family anyways!" Stiles snapped right back.

"Yeah, there's a limit of all of you, right?" Violet snorted.

"Stop," Garrett mumbled, putting his head on the table.

 _Well, all the confidence is gone once the weapons are gone, isn't it?_  Stiles thought to himself.

"Well, let me know what you want," Stiles said, "Boyd, I'll wait outside, come out when you want," he glared at Violet before walking out.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm just dropping Boyd off at Erica's, then I'm picking Aiden up from Lydia's, then I'll be home," Stiles said, waving to Boyd as he got out of the car as he put Derek on speaker so he could drive, "The roads aren't as bad as I thought...though I did see Jordan pulling Liam by the back of his car on a sled, you should talk to him like that."

"Liam has his big brother wrapped around his finger, I'm sure he convinced him," Derek said as he walked down the street, "Deaton is at home checking on Isaac now, I went to go get coffee."

"Okay, good," Stiles pursed his lips, "He'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah, he always is," Derek said, "Even if he isn't, we'll be here for him," he smiled as he got to the coffee shop and saw Liam inside, "I'll see you at home."

"Okay," Stiles said, "I love you."

"Love you too," Derek hung up the phone, putting it in his pocket and going inside.

Stiles took a deep breath before starting the car, already feeling the cold even though he just turned it off when he parked at Erica's. He started the drive down the road, barely paying attention.

A lot was on his mind now...Isaac was having trouble again, it was fucking snowing in California, Lydia was leaving this summer, Jackson and Allison were leaving even sooner, Boyd's sister was a former assassin that didn't want to be separated from her boyfriend, Camden was trying to make moves on Jordan and he wasn't exactly returning those, Liam and his dad were both still trying to learn control, Christmas was in two days now-

Stiles cut his own thoughts off, shaking his head and turning the music up loudly, trying to get his mind off of everything. Derek always said he worried too much.

 _Focus on the positives,_  Stiles thought to himself.

Kate was dead, Isaac was always going to be fine in the end, Isaac was happy with Scott, Danny and Ethan were engaged...wedding planning...Danny's family...so many issues.

"Damn it," Stiles groaned, focusing on the road as it started to get a little more icy as he got out to the roads in the woods that they didn't take care of as much. He was barely paying attention when he thought he passed someone walking down the road.

He froze when he saw the brown hair and brown eyes...she looked so much like-

He hit his brakes once he was sure no one was behind him and put the car in park, getting out without his coat on and looked around, "Hello?!" he yelled.

He could have sworn he saw...

 _Don't be insane,_  Stiles thought to himself, shaking his head.

"Is someone out here?" Stiles yelled.

Silence.

Stiles shook his head, getting back in the car and slamming the door.

It was way too close to Christmas for him to go crazy anyways.

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit,  
Right to the top._


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you feeling today, Isaac?" Deaton asked, doing exactly what he did yesterday with Isaac's eyes.

"Fine," Isaac whispered.

"No more hallucinations?" Deaton asked, writing something down.

Isaac tried to get a look at the paper before Deaton pulled it away, "No, not anymore," he bit his lip, "Peter came back from the dead, right? What if..."

"Isaac, I don't think that two people in your life would both come back from the dead at the same time," Deaton said, "And Peter was a special case...your father didn't even know about the supernatural enough to plan something like that. These hallucinations are caused by stress, okay? You're going to be fine," he smiled at him, "Have a good Christmas, Isaac," he said, standing up and walking out.

"Hey," Scott said, walking in as soon as Deaton walked out and sat down beside him on the couch, flopping on the couch, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm going insane," Isaac mumbled, looking down and putting his head on his shoulder.

"You're not insane," Scott said, putting his arm around him and rubbing his shoulder, "Like Deaton said, it's just the stress of the holidays. I'm sure everything will be fine after all of this."

Isaac hid his face in his shoulder, "Thanks," he mumbled against his shoulder, "You'll come to put poinsettias on the graves on Christmas Eve this year, right?"

"I...I promised Stiles I would help him with last minute shopping," Scott pursed his lips.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Isaac said quickly, "I'll be fine, I actually...talk to them, so I think I should go alone anyways."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

Isaac nodded, "Yeah, spend time with Stiles," he smiled.

Scott kissed his cheek, "You're the best."

* * *

"So," Derek said, sitting down across from Liam with his own coffee, "What's going on?"

"I...saw another wolf," Liam said nervously, "And he smelled different."

Derek smiled slightly, "Where did you see him?"

"When Jordie was pulling me behind his car right out there," he pointed to the bench, "I waited around here all day to see if he would come back..." he trailed off.

Derek laughed quietly, "Liam, I think you might have found your mate."

"What?!" Liam demanded, "But...you...people know each other a long time before that happens! I don't even know him! I mean, I think I saw him around school or at lacrosse before, but I've never even talked to him!"

"Things happen differently when you're younger," Derek said, "I was in my twenties when I met Stiles and I knew him for a while before I realized it...just like Danny and Ethan are almost twenty now, it took them longer to realize after they met. With Jackson and Allison, Jackson was too focused on Lydia to notice...it all comes down to your age, really. And you're so young...that you've found him early."

Liam looked down, biting his lip, "I want to find him...he smelled good."

"Yeah, that happens," Derek smiled, "You said he goes to your school, right? If anything, you'll see him when you go back in January."

Liam took a deep breath, "I want to find him now."

"Find some patience," Derek laughed quietly, "I know you want him now...but you kind of need to wait unless you want to seem like a stalker."

"I want to seem like a stalker," Liam groaned, putting his head on the table.

Derek laughed again, ruffling his hair, "It'll be okay...do you want me to tell your brother?"

"No!" Liam said quickly, sitting up, "Not until I meet him and everything...he'll go embarrass me, I know it."

"That's what big brothers do," Derek smiled at him.

"Don't care," Liam said, "Just give me a little more time until I meet him, then I'll tell him."

Derek nodded, ruffling his hair, "Good luck, buddy...I need to get home. Text me if you have any questions, okay?"

Liam nodded, smiling at him and fixing his hair as he walked out, taking another drink of his hot chocolate. He bit his lip and went outside, catching the scent instantly.

He decided to follow it.

* * *

"Okay, that's the last of it," Jordan smiled at the older officer that was helping him put all of the old files back into the storage closet, "The sheriff is coming back in a few months...and not that I didn't enjoy it, I have to say that I'm going to enjoy being deputy sheriff again."

"Hey, kid, I can't blame you," Link, an older officer, laughed, patting his shoulder, "I used to be sheriff, it's a lot of stress."

Jordan smiled, walking out of the room and closing the door, "I'm just glad that Agent McCall is gone...he wasn't very friendly."

"He never has been," Link shook his head, "When he was married to Nurse McCall over at the hospital, he came home drunk all the time...one day we got a call that he shoved his kid down the stairs...kid went unconscious and didn't remember a thing, thankfully."

"Scott?" Jordan asked in shock.

"Yeah...poor kid," Link said, "I heard he ran off a few years ago."

"Yeah, he's back now...living with the Hales," Jordan nodded.

"Parrish, there's someone here to see you," Tara called from the front desk.

Jordan gave Link another smile before walking out.

He froze when he saw Camden Lahey standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan demanded instantly, pulling him outside by his arm, "Are you insane?"

"Probably, if I was evaluated," Camden tried to joke and sighed when he saw Jordan didn't even crack a smile.

"You came to the place that I work?" Jordan sighed, "Camden...I don't..." he trailed off.

"I understand that you don't realize it yet," Camden explained, putting a hand on his arm, "But you're my mate...a-and I'm sorry that you don't see that yet, okay? But I'm not going to stop trying."

Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"I mean...I wouldn't force something like that on you...ever," Camden said, "We have things in common...like wanting to protect our little brothers. That's why you don't like me, right? Because I've killed people?"

"Yeah," Jordan crossed his arms, trying to keep himself warm from the cold. He swore it wasn't this cold when he drove Liam to Mason's.

"So...can we try to be friends, at least? I mean...I know you're my mate but we could be friends...we're in the same pack," Camden rambled.

Jordan bit his lip, "Okay," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I need to get back inside, it's freezing and I have work to do."

"Yeah, uh...good. I mean...it's good you have a job you like," Camden said quickly, "I'll see you on Christmas," he walked back to his car quickly.

Jordan watched after him and sighed, going back inside.

"That guy giving you trouble?" Tara asked, "I don't like him...kid apparently faked his death...I don't like anyone like that."

"He's...fine, I don't mind," Jordan shook his head, "He's not a threat, Tara, don't worry."

"If you say so," Tara called after him as he went to the office, "But if he hurts you, I won't hesitate to shoot him!"

"Seconded!" Link called from his desk and the other officers started calling out numbers too.

Jordan was pretty sure it got to about twenty people saying they would shoot Camden for hurting him.

He sighed, sitting at the desk and put his head down. He didn't have time for a mate anyways.

* * *

Melissa groaned when she heard someone knock on the door, "I worked the double shift, I'm not getting that!" she called.

"Oh come on," John groaned on the other room, "I'm comfortable."

"Who was the one who  _hasn't_  worked for a month? Oh yeah, you. Who is the one cooking dinner for her son and his boyfriend? Oh yeah,  _me_. Go," she called from the kitchen.

John groaned as he got up and opened the door. He froze when he saw Rafael McCall standing right there, "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," Rafael said, "This is Melissa's house."

"Yeah and you usually come over after work when you're dating someone," John said simply.

"Well, that's not surprising that you're dating her, you obviously always wanted her," Rafael glared at him.

"Oh, give it a rest!" John yelled.

Melissa walked out, "What the hell is- Rafe?" she demanded, "What the hell are you...give me a minute," she said, pulling John away, "Calm down."

"He has no right to be here," John snapped, his eyes turning gold.

"Yes, I know that, but I don't feel like making Jordan drive over here in the snow to arrest the sheriff for murdering my ex-husband," she said, "So please, just let me get rid of him and watch the stove, I don't want the house catching on fire."

John just sighed, "If he gives you any trouble-"

"I won't hesitate to yell for you," Melissa patted his shoulder before walking out to the front door.

"Melissa..." Rafael started.

"What are you doing here?" Melissa demanded.

"I was wrapping up my investigation of the police department and I figured since it was Christmas, I would stop by and see if Scott was back yet?" Rafael tried.

Melissa hadn't told him that Scott ran away with a bunch of alpha werewolves to learn to control his werewolf powers. She just said he'd ran away to go and find himself.

"Yes, he is," Melissa said, "But he's living with Stiles," she said simply, "His boyfriend lives there too."

"Boyfriend?" Rafael asked in shock.

"Rafe, I swear-" Melissa started.

"I didn't mean it like that," Rafael said, "I just meant that I'm surprised he came back and started a relationship so soon?"

"You need to leave," Melissa said bluntly, "Now. He doesn't want to see you at all. Jordan is very good friends with them and he told them about the investigation. He's made it very clear that he wants nothing to do with-" she was cut off when she heard he sound of the Camero pulling up.

"Thanks, Derek," Scott called as he got out with Isaac and grabbed his hand as soon as he got out, "He's such an overprotective a-"

"Still listening!" Derek called as he backed out of the driveway before driving away.

Scott rolled his eyes and froze when he saw his dad, his grip on Isaac's hand tightening.

"Scott?" Isaac whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Scott, sweetie, come inside out of the cold," Melissa said, "Don't make Isaac stand out there."

"Why is he here?" Scott demanded, pulling Isaac along with him as he walked around his dad as far as possible and went inside, glaring at him.

"Scott...I can't believe you're back," Rafael said in shock.

"Go in the kitchen with John," Scott told Isaac simply.

"But-" Isaac started.

"Just go," Scott sighed, sounding desperate.

Isaac swallowed before nodding and going into the kitchen when he heard the sheriff, "Hi," he mumbled, sitting at the table.

"Hey, kiddo," John said, "You like spaghetti?"

"Yeah," Isaac said quietly.

"Don't worry about him, they'll be fi-" John was cut off when the yelling the started.

"MY LIFE WAS GOING PERFECT UNTIL YOU SHOWED BACK UP! I FEEL IT GOING DOWNHILL ALREADY, I JUST KNOW IT!"

"ALL OF YOUR PROBLEMS AREN'T MY FAULT, SCOTT!"

"MOST OF THEM ARE!"

"KNOCK IT OFF, BOTH OF YOU!"

John sighed, "They'll be fine," he repeated.

* * *

"There," Allison said, taping the last box and sighing in relief, "That's everything we can send over now."

"Good," Jackson said quietly, "I...this is good, right?"

Allison took a deep breath, "Yeah...totally. It's not like we're leaving forever."

Jackson nodded, taking a deep breath, "We have to come back for Danny's wedding...I can't miss that."

"Is he mad?" Allison whispered.

"Can you blame him?" Jackson asked, "We've kind of had a pact since the first day of our friendship that after we're adults we're supposed to end up best friends forever and be old men sitting on rocking chairs playing the game where you make up peoples' life stories when they walk by," he shrugged.

Allison bit her lip, "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Jackson looked down, "I'm trying not to. I just don't want him to be alone...the first day I met him, he was being bullied. I beat the crap out of the guys doing it and we've been best friends ever since. I want to be here to protect him."

"He's a powerful kitsune," Allison pointed out, "Don't feel so guilty, okay? Now let's enjoy Christmas."

"I'll try," Jackson said quietly, "I know we have to do this...we don't have another choice. It's not safe here for..."

"I know," Allison swallowed, "We'll be okay."

Jackson hugged her quickly.

* * *

"Stiles?" Derek asked when he came in from dropping Isaac and Scott off, "Hey, did you get home okay?" he asked.

His husband was sitting curled up on the couch under a blanket and going through a photo album.

"Yeah, fine," he said quietly, looking down at the book.

Derek sat beside him, looking at the picture of a young Stiles and his mom, "I know holidays are always hard for you," he said quietly, rubbing his back.

"Yeah," Stiles sighed, "It's the holidays."

Derek kissed his head, "I'll make dinner tonight, okay? Just relax."

Stiles just nodded, watching after him.

No way in hell was he telling Derek he thought he saw his dead mother. He would think he was crazy.

_ Don't hold back.   
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, this is a few hours early, but I couldn't contain my excitement for this chapter.

"He's not eating dinner with us," Scott growled, watching as his father sat in their living room.

"It's Christmas, try to be nice," Melissa said, "You guys can eat dinner and leave."

Scott gritted his teeth and let out another growl before going into the kitchen where the sheriff was putting food on the plates. He quickly took the seat beside Isaac and kissed his head.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked quietly.

Scott ignored the question, thanking John quietly when he put the food on the plate in front of him. He gritted his teeth when his father walked in with his mom.

Isaac bit his lip and grabbed Scott's hand under the table.

Scott tensed up before gripping his hand tightly.

"I don't think we've met," Scott's dad said, "I'm Rafe, Scott's dad."

Isaac glanced at Scott nervously before shaking his hand, "I'm Isaac."

"Scott's boyfriend, right?" Rafe put on a smile.

Isaac nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

Scott held Isaac's hand again quickly as soon as it was at his side again.

Isaac looked at him nervously and stroked his hand with his thumb, silently telling him it was okay.

"So how did you two meet?" Rafe asked.

 _Well, we can't exactly tell him his son joined an evil alpha pack that wanted Derek Hale so Scott was going to murder me, can we?_ Isaac thought.

"School," Isaac said simply, "He transferred in after he came back to Beacon Hills, he helped me find a book in the library, that's it."

"Well, how did you two start dating then?" Rafe asked.

"We fought our feelings for so long until we aggressively made out all over _this_ table," Scott lied, a smirk on his face.

Isaac's cheeks turned red and he looked down.

"Very funny," Rafe rolled his eyes, "Scott, can we at least try to be civil?"

"No," Scott snapped, glaring at him.

"Scott, c'mon, kid," John tried.

Scott gritted his teeth and took a huge bite of spaghetti.

* * *

Danny took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Jackson's apartment. He really hoped Allison wasn't there for once, he really needed to talk to his friend about this. 

Jackson opened the door and grinned, "Hey, man, what's going on? I haven't seen you in a while, actually..." 

"Yeah," Danny muttered, "I just wanted to drop off your present. I didn't know if you were sticking around for Christmas," he said bluntly, walking in and throwing the box on the couch. 

"Come on in, then," Jackson said under his breath, shutting the door behind him. 

"I didn't used to need to be invited in," Danny said, leaning on the counter.

Jackson shrugged, "Yeah, well, we grew up and I got a girlfriend, you got a boyfriend. I could have been having sex, man." 

"Why are you leaving?" Danny interrupted him. 

"Uh...do you not remember Allison getting kidnapped?" Jackson snorted. 

"Do you remember other people were kidnapped too or just Allison?" Danny snorted, "Or is she the center of your universe?" 

"Dude, calm down," Jackson said, rolling his eyes. 

Danny crossed his arms, "When was the last time we hung out without Allison?"

"Like...it was when we watched Doctor Who at Derek's," Jackson said quickly, "See? Not that long ago. A few months-"

"You promised that we would graduate college together and grow old together," Danny said, "You're my best friend, Jackson." 

"And Beacon Hills is dangerous for us!" Jackson said, "Come with us! Bring Ethan!"

"My pack is here," Danny snapped, "Obviously you don't care about it as much as I do," he snorted, going towards the door. 

"Danny, you don't understand," Jackson said, "Just..."

"What is there to understand?" Danny snapped, "What do you need to tell me aside from that you're leaving? Why are you doing this?"

"I just...can't tell you," Jackson sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

Danny snorted, "You used to tell me everything," he said before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"How is it getting colder?" Liam said under his breath, pulling his coat tighter around him as he followed the scent down the street. He felt it slip away every now and then and desperately tried to hold onto it. He didn't want to lose it...ever. It was the best feeling in the world. 

Liam looked confused when the scent led him to a large house that was slightly on the out skirts of Beacon Hills. It was large, three stories tall. Liam walked up and took a deep breath. The scent was definitely stronger there. He yelped when he was suddenly slammed into the wall of the porch and a hand was wrapped around his throat. 

"Hey!" a voice yelled, "Get off of him, please." 

Liam's eyes widened when the brown haired boy let him go and he saw an old woman standing in front of him. 

Liam held his neck, breathing heavily, "Wh-What..." 

"He's partially new to this pack," the woman said, "I apologize...but this is our home and another wolf invaded the territory." 

"I-I'm sorry," Liam said, holding his neck, "I...there was this guy and a scent and..." 

"Yes, Brett," she laughed quietly, "He told me all about it...I'm afraid he ran off though, he said he needed to clear his head." 

"Oh..." Liam said quietly, disappointed. 

But the name echoed in his head. 

Brett.

"My name is Satomi," she said, "I am the alpha of this pack." 

"Oh...I'm Liam," he smiled weakly. 

"Your scent is familiar...who is your alpha?" Satomi asked. 

"Derek Hale," Liam said quickly, "He's the best." 

"Ah, yes, I remember him," Satomi smiled, "Let him know we're close, we'll drop in for a visit." 

"Right," Liam said, hoping Brett would suddenly show up. 

"He'll be gone for a while," Satomi said as if she read his mind, "I'll tell him to find you." 

He sighed, "Right," he rubbed the back of his neck, walking away slowly. 

* * *

"Okay, now you take these out of the boxes-" Isaac was explaining to the twins. 

"Isaac, we were in the alpha pack, not captivity," Aiden snorted. 

"We know how to decorate a tree," Ethan sighed, taking one out and hanging it on the tree, "Danny, look! I did it! All by myself!" he said sarcastically.

Danny just rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the TV.

"Danny, come and help, stop being a lump," Stiles called. 

Danny rolled his eyes, standing up, "We never had to decorate a tree at home, someone did that for us." 

"We never had a tree, so shut it," Camden snapped at him, putting one on the tree. 

Derek rolled his eyes, "This isn't a competition of who has the worst childhood," he told them, "Decorate the damn tree and make Stiles happy." 

They all quickly started decorating the tree. By the time they were done, there was a series of odd looking bulbs, regular ones, candy canes, a pop corn string, lights, and tinsel. It pretty much looked like a child did it. 

"It's beautiful!" Stiles cheered. 

"Of course," Aiden said under his breath. 

Derek looked outside, "Isaac, it's starting to get colder, I don't think you should go to the graves tonight-"

"I have to go!" Isaac said quickly, "I can heal! You _know_ I have to go-"

"Okay, buddy, it's fine," Derek said quickly, "Calm down." 

Isaac sighed in relief and flopped down on the couch. 

"I'll have hot chocolate waiting for you when you get back," Camden said before Derek could. 

"Thanks, Cam," Isaac mumbled, curling up to him on the couch and looking at the tree.

Scott crossed his arms and took the other spot beside Isaac and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Puppy pile," Stiles said simply, flopping across their laps, causing all of them to groan. 

"Stiles!" Isaac protested. 

Derek snorted, sitting in the chair. 

"Aww, sourwolf is jealous," Stiles said, rolling off of them and walked over, sitting in his lap, "Don't worry, you're my husband," he said, kissing his head. 

Derek just rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, Stiles, we should get going before the stores get even crazier," Scott said, standing up and kissing Isaac softly after he did. 

"Ten seconds," Camden said after eleven and shoved Scott back. 

Isaac sighed, running his hand through his hair and blushing. 

"Be back later," Stiles patted Derek's chest, standing up.

"Take my car, it's safer on the roads!" Derek called. 

Stiles groaned from where he was putting his coat on, "My Jeep is getting tired of being left alone for so long." 

Derek rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me for not wanting you to get in a car crash!" 

"Love you!" Stiles called before the door shut.

"I should get going too," Isaac said, standing up and grabbing his coat.

"Wear a scarf!" Derek called after him. 

"He's not two," Aiden snorted. 

Derek narrowed his eyes. 

"And believe me, he doesn't need to be told to wear a scarf," Ethan added.

* * *

Isaac walked down the sidewalk towards the graveyard with the large box of potted poinsettias in his arms. He was really thankful for werewolf strength during this time. He usually did this every year...he wasn't even sure these things would survive since it was snowing. Usually, it wasn't snowing. He wasn't really worried though, it was the thought that counted. 

Isaac walked into the graveyard and froze when he saw the graves were _split in half_. He was used to the vandalism of his father's grave...but it usually only went as far as something nasty written on the grave not this. And it happened to his mom's and Matt's graves too! 

"What the hell?" Isaac demanded, dropping the box. He froze when he saw someone in front of Matt's grave, "Hey, you! Did you do this?"

Silence, the man didn't move. 

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Isaac yelled, walking over and putting his hand on his shoulder. 

The guy stood up and whipped around.

Isaac was met with familiar green eyes and brown hair. "Matt," Isaac breathed out in shock. 

_ I don't ever wanna let you down,   
I don't ever wanna leave this town. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I said so.

"Isaac," Matt smiled weakly, "Hi."

Isaac stared at him in shock, "But you..."

"I know," Matt said, reaching out to touch his cheek.

Isaac stepped back quickly.

"Hey," Matt said, "It's okay...I'm me. Not a zombie, I don't want to eat your brains or anything," he smiled at him.

Isaac stared at him. It was the same smile that Matt always had. He only looked at him like that. He couldn't decide if he was going crazy and things were just getting worse or if this was real.

"I'm real," Matt smiled, stepping forward and touching his cheek, "You're cold," he frowned.

"It's snowing," Isaac said, "And cold...that happens," he whispered, not moving away this time.

Matt really felt _real_.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Matt swallowed, "I just...wanted to see how things were for you and I wanted to make sure I wouldn't ruin anything by showing you that I'm alive."

"O-Oh," Isaac whispered, "Thanks."

"I saw you with him," Matt said bluntly, "That's why I came back."

Isaac swallowed, "Who? Scott?"

"At the coffee house, I saw you guys," Matt said quietly, "Isaac...all of those times when you said that you were mine, did you mean it?"

"I-I...of course, Matt," Isaac swallowed, "But you died...and I...I had to move on eventually. I couldn't stay alone forever," he whispered, "I waited _years_."

"Hey, hey, shh, its okay," Matt said, rubbing his cheek, "You're okay."

Isaac swallowed again, remembering how things used to be. He wasn't as stable as he was now, he had panic attacks almost on a daily basis...this was how Matt acted with him, he was used to comforting him.

Matt swallowed, "Do you love him?" he asked seriously.

"I-I..." Isaac trailed off, staring into Matt's eyes, "Matt, I can't..."

"It's just a simple question, Isaac," Matt said, "You can't tell me if you love him?"

Isaac stared at him, "I do," he whispered, "I do...yes. I'm so sorry, Matt."

"Isaac, how could you do this?" Matt demanded.

Isaac stared at him in shock. Matt had never talked to him like that. He never raised his voice, he never did anything to hurt him.

"Wh-What?" Isaac whispered.

"I love you...you don't love me anymore?" he demanded, "You moved onto some dog?!"

"I'm a werewolf too," Isaac muttered.

"He's different! I did my research! He's a murderer!" Matt yelled.

Now _that_ pissed Isaac off.

"So are you!" Isaac blurted out before he could stop himself.

Matt stared at him in shock, "I can't believe that you said that...after everything I did for you. I killed your father for you!" he yelled.

"I didn't ask you to!" Isaac choked out, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because you're mine and I've seen you hanging all over another guy for weeks!" Matt yelled, full of rage.

"I'm not yours anymore!" Isaac yelled before running.

"Isaac!" Matt yelled, "Isaac, wait!"

Isaac ran as fast as he could.

* * *

"Why did I have to come?" Erica hissed as she held Boyd's hand. 

They walked into the large visitor's room. There was actually a tree up for once. It looked like they had actually attempted to make the place look a little brighter. 

"Because you're my girlfriend and I want her to like you," Boyd whispered, "Just make sure you call her Violet and don't insult Garrett, okay?" 

Erica gritted her teeth, "You know how hard it is for me not to insult someone," she growled. 

"Okay, they should be coming out soon," Boyd's mother smiled.

Erica gave her a tight smile. She was at least on a good page with Boyd's mother and father...Alic- _Violet_ didn't like her at all though.

The kids started to come out and Violet walked over, dragging Garrett with her as she did. The two sat down across from them and went silent.

"So...happy Christmas eve," Erica tried.

"He's Jewish," Violet snapped. 

"You don't look Jewish," Erica said bluntly. 

Boyd wanted to slam his head off of the table, "People can't look Jewish, it's a religion, Erica," he said.

"Uh...Happy Hanukkah?" Erica tried.

"It ended December twentieth this year," Garrett said quietly.

"Happy late Hanukkah!" Erica threw her hands in the air and put her head on the table. 

"We, uh...brought you presents," Mrs. Boyd said, putting two boxes on the table, "Both of you." 

Violet raised an eyebrow and took them quickly, handing Garrett's his. 

"Thanks," Garrett said quietly. 

Violet opened the box and her eyes widened, "What's this?" she demanded.

"We found it in your room," Vernon said quietly, "We figured...that you'd want to wear it." 

Violet look out the small silver necklace and inspected it before handing it to Garrett, "Put this on me," she said simply.

Garrett quickly put it on for her, smiling slightly.

"What did you get?" Violet asked. 

Garrett pulled out the jacket, smiling. 

"We noticed it's kind of cold in here sometimes," Mrs. Boyd said quietly, "And Violet already has a jacket we brought her. When we see the other kids wearing a jacket, you're never wearing one."

"We figured you could use it," Boyd smiled. 

"Thanks," Garrett smiled at them, putting it on.

"So...happy holidays," Erica said quietly.

* * *

Lydia was loading the last of the bags from her trip to the mall into the back of her car. 

"Lydia," someone whispered. L

ydia whipped around, looking for the person who said her name. It sounded familiar... 

"Lydia," the voice whispered again. 

Lydia looked around, "This isn't funny!" she called, "Knock it off-" she froze when she saw her grandmother standing across the street light. 

"Grandma?" she whispered in shock. 

A car drove passed the elder and then she was gone. 

Lydia blinked in shock and leaned on her car. There was no way that was her grandmother...she was dead. 

It was impossible.

* * *

"Watch it!" Scott snapped when someone ran into Stiles.

"Calm down, they're in a rush," Stiles laughed, grabbing as many gift cards as he could and threw them in the cart, "Off to the ugly sweaters!" 

Scott groaned, pushing the cart after him. 

"Then gift baskets," Stiles said, going down the list, "This is in case I forgot anyone on accident and they show up, I can still give them a gift."

"Smart," Scott called over the people. 

"Okay," Stiles said, grabbing the sweaters, "Scott, find me a medium," he said, looking around. He froze when he saw a woman with long brown hair standing at the very end of the next two isles. 

"Mom?" Stiles whispered. 

"What?" Scott looked up.

Stiles looked at him before looking back. He took a shaky breath when she disappeared. 

"Nothing," Stiles whispered.

* * *

"Derek!" Isaac yelled as he ran into the house, "Derek!" he screamed, tears going down his face. 

Derek ran out, his eyes wide and red, "Isaac? What's going on?" 

Isaac whimpered and hugged him, hiding his face in his neck as he let out a choked sob. 

Derek held onto him and moved him to the couch slowly so he could sit down, "Shh, just tell me what happened."

Isaac held onto Derek tightly, "I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said over and over again. 

"What are you sorry for?" Derek whispered when Isaac pulled back to look at him.

"I-I moved on from Matt to fast, he said so," Isaac sniffled, "He did so much for me a-and I let him down."

" _He said so_?" Derek demanded, "Isaac, what are you talking about?"

"At the graveyard...he was there," Isaac sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Damn it, Isaac," Derek growled, standing up. 

Isaac stared at him with wide eyes when Derek growled at him. 

"I've done _everything_ I can do," Derek ran his hand through his hair, "Deaton checked you...there's nothing wrong with you, I don't understand why you keep acting like this." 

"Wh-What?" Isaac whispered, "No, Derek, you don't understand, I _saw_ him-" 

"ISAAC!" Derek yelled, "ENOUGH!"

Isaac tensed and ducked his head. 

"It's Christmas Eve...don't ruin this for Stiles and the others," Derek gritted his teeth, "We'll take care of this after the holidays. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do with you. There's nothing wrong with you, Isaac. Are you just doing this for attention?" he yelled.

Isaac closed his eyes tightly, "N-No," he whispered.

"Then tell me why you're acting like this!" Derek yelled. 

"Hey!" someone yelled, causing Isaac's eyes to snap open, "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Nothing, everything is fine," Derek snapped. 

Isaac glanced behind him and saw Camden standing there and quickly turned back around and wiped his eyes.

"He's crying and you're yelling at him," Camden snapped, stalking into the room, "I could hear you yelling upstairs!"

"Camden-" Derek started. 

"Isaac, upstairs, now," Camden snapped, "Go to my room." 

Isaac glanced at Derek nervously before going upstairs. He winced when he heard the yelling downstairs and flopped down on Camden's bed, taking in his brother's scent. 

_ 'Cause after all,   
This city never sleeps at night. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This story is set in 2017. The Hanukkah date for that year (I think) is the evening of December 12 and ends in the evening of December 20.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a little early, but I don't think I'm able to post on Christmas! Enjoy this chapter and there's a few more things at the end.

"Are you okay?" Camden asked as he walked upstairs, "Derek told me what you said."

Isaac just turned away from him quickly. He already thought he was crazy and apparently Derek did too.

"Isaac," Camden said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "It's okay, I believe you."

Isaac turned over and stared at him, "Really?" he choked out, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Izzy, it's snowing in California and I've been to the graveyard. Something weird is going on and Derek is too fogged by his need for a domestic life to see that," Camden said, flopping down beside him, "We'll figure it out...but making you think you're crazy isn't helping you. You aren't crazy, okay?"

Isaac stared at him with wide blue eyes and nodded, "Okay."

"Good," Camden said, "You can sleep in here with me tonight, if you want to."

Isaac looked at him nervously before curling up to him.

Camden smiled at him and pulled the small cord on the lamp beside his bed and pulled a cover over both of them, "You warm enough?"

Isaac nodded, hiding his face in his shoulder.

"Hey," Camden smiled, looking at the clock, "Merry Christmas, buddy."

"Merry Christmas," Isaac mumbled against his shoulder.

"I remember that when we were little...you were three, it was before mom died. We'd always stay up on Christmas Eve and try to make it to midnight. It was funny because..." Camden trailed off and laughed quietly, "You always fell asleep," he smiled, looking at his sleeping brother.

* * *

"Hey," Stiles yawned, walking downstairs and smiling, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Derek mumbled, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Relaxing before the kids wake up?" Stiles joked.

Derek snorted, "Making breakfast and hoping they bother to eat before ripping into presents."

"You okay?" Stiles asked, sensing something was wrong with his mate, "You came to bed pretty late last night."

"Isaac and I had a fight," Derek said, "He didn't come to me later, he went to Camden. He slept in his room," he mumbled.

"Oh," Stiles bit his lip, "What about?"

"It's nothing," Derek said, kissing his head, "We'll talk about it tomorrow...let's enjoy today," he smiled.

Stiles hesitated before nodding, "Should I go wake Isaac up? He always helps you..."

"Uh..." Derek swallowed, "You can try," he shrugged.

Stiles kissed his cheek before running upstairs and knocking on Camden's door, "Isaac, buddy...Derek wants to know if you want to help with breakfast."

"Wanna sleep," Isaac muttered, curling closer to the warmth coming off of his brother, "I don't want to talk to him either, tell him shut the hell up."

"Well, I'm not going to tell him that," Stiles crossed his arms, "Don't be such a grump, it's Christmas."

Stiles got a loud snore from Camden and a huff from Isaac in response.

* * *

"Hi," Jordan smiled when Derek opened the door.

Derek laughed and looked then over. Jordan was in a black coat with a Christmas scarf and all. It was green and red and had _snowmen_ on it. Derek had to laugh when he saw Liam. The poor kid had two coats and a scarf wrapped around his entire head except his eyes.

"Warm in there?" he asked.

Liam narrowed his eyes and took the scarf off of his head, "It's all Jordan's fault."

"It's cold!" Jordan pointed out, handing Derek a coffee and smiling.

"We have a coffee maker, y'know," Derek laughed, "But thank you."

Jordan just smiled and helped Liam take his coats off.

The twins and Scott wandered downstairs slowly, Danny following and not looking as hesitant.

"Okay, everyone is awake except Camden and Isaac," Stiles said, "No one opens presents until they're awake."

They all stood in silence.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Aiden screamed up the stairs.

"Aiden!" Stiles scolded.

The door slowly creaked open and the tired looking siblings came down and flopped on the couch in the living room.

"Okay...so everyone has presents to open," Stiles smiled, handing out presents to the twins.

"They were supposed to eat breakfast first," Derek mumbled.

"Breakfast or presents?" Stiles looked up at the eight of them.

"Presents," all of them except Camden, Isaac, and Jordan chorused.

Stiles shrugged at Derek and kissed his cheek.

Scott moved so he could sit beside Isaac and grabbed his hand, smiling.

Isaac returned the smile weakly.

"Isaac has more than us," Ethan whined.

"Isaac's the baby," Stiles smirked, "And it's only one more and it was totally essential."

Isaac raised an eyebrow, looking at the large box.

"Open them," Camden bumped him with his shoulder, "Don't be mopey on our first Christmas back together."

Isaac huffed and grabbed the small one first.

"Like you need more scarves," Camden said under his breath as he opened one.

"Shut up, it's nice," Stiles laughed.

"You're enabling bondage for him and Scott later in life, I hope you know that," Camden said, opening his gift card, "Thank you," he said simply, ignoring the scandalized looks he got from his comment.

* * *

After all the presents were opened except one, Isaac stared at the rather large box sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"If you don't open it, I will," Liam commented, earning him a playful shove from Jordan.

Isaac sighed and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw a new guitar, "Stiles..."

"Hey, a lot of people have multiple ones. So we got this one for you," Stiles smiled.

"Thanks, Stiles," he said simply, not even looking at Derek.

Derek gritted his teeth. "Uh...Derek paid for it too," Stiles commented.

Isaac ignored him.

"Gonna play something for us?" Scott grinned.

"No, I'm hungry," Isaac said quietly, looking at the guitar. He walked over and hugged Stiles quickly, "Thanks," he whispered before walking out quickly.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Aiden asked bluntly.

Stiles sent him a glare.

"I'll go check on him," Scott and Camden said at the same time.

Scott ran out before Camden could, ignoring the growl he got in response. He walked into the kitchen and sighed when he saw Isaac standing by the toaster, "Why are you making Pop Tarts? Derek made breakfast."

"I don't want anything from him," Isaac mumbled.

"I heard yelling last night, but I didn't want to interfere after I heard Camden," Scott said, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," Isaac said quietly, kissing his cheek, "Merry Christmas," he said, sitting on the counter.

Scott smirked and stood in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him deeply, "Yeah," he mumbled against his lips.

"You aren't under the mistletoe," Stiles said, walking into the room with the others, "And we eat there, Isaac, get your ass off of there."

Isaac rolled his eyes and jumped down, grabbing his Pop Tarts. He went to take a bite and Stiles grabbed them from him.

"Go sit down with your pack and eat breakfast on Christmas," Stiles gave him a pleading look, "Please?"

Isaac stared at him before nodding and walking over. He sat down at the table beside Camden. Scott sat down on his other side. Jordan walked over and sat down across from Camden, obviously not paying attention as he started eating.

Isaac knew that Camden had tried to make a move when Jordan's knees hit the table.

"Camden," Derek warned quietly.

Camden just shrugged, going back to eating.

Liam, like any teenager, wolfed down his food and then ran back into the living room to play with the video game Stiles and Derek had gotten him.

The table went silent.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Stiles demanded, "It's Christmas, my dad and Melissa will be here in an hour, and everyone else is coming home this afternoon. Let's get this resolved now."

The twins and Danny slowly slid out of the room, not wanting to be a part of whatever was coming.

"It's nothing," Isaac muttered, "Just kind of mad you ruined my Pop Tart." 

Scott choked on his food, trying not to laugh.

Stiles sent him a glare and turned back to Isaac and Camden, "Well...I'm glad you guys are getting close again, but that doesn't mean you can treat Derek badly, okay?"

Isaac wanted to explain what was going on so badly, especially to Stiles. But the pleading look Derek was giving him said it all. _Not today, please._

Isaac swallowed, "Okay...I can't help it if he's jealous," he said bluntly, standing up and walking out.

Camden followed him, throwing a glare at Derek as he did.

Scott followed quickly, "Hey, wait up!"

Stiles stared at Derek, "I know something else is going on."

"It's nothing," Derek said simply, taking a large gulp of his coffee, "Let's go enjoy Christmas, okay?"

Stiles sighed, "I expect to know at midnight tonight, okay?"

"Fine," Derek muttered.

* * *

"Hey," Scott walked in and sat down beside Isaac where he was looking over the back of the couch at the snow.

"Hi," Isaac smiled.

"Mistletoe," Scott pointed above them.

Isaac looked up and smiled, kissing him quickly, "Merry Christmas," he said quietly.

"You too," Scott said, putting his arm around him, "Hopefully the first of many."

"Definitely the first of many," Isaac said quietly, smiling and looking out the window, "I like the snow," he said, smiling, "I mean...I know it probably won't do this next year...and something weird is going on...but I love the snow."

"Me too," Scott nuzzled his neck, "Deucalion let us spend a weekend in New York once...we'll have to go sometime. We went ice skating and everything."

"Maybe next winter," Isaac blushed.

"Or we could go back to where you grew up in Nevada," Scott said, "We could even take Camden," he smiled, kissing his head, "Anything you want."

Isaac smiled and saw Jordan come in the room. He sighed and turned to Scott, "We have to move."

"Why?" Scott groaned, "I like this position."

"Because Camden wants Jordan to sit here so he can get him under the mistletoe," Isaac said, grabbing his hand quickly and dragging him into the kitchen and then out the back door, grabbing their coats off of the hanger as he did.

Scott laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the snow," Isaac said, putting his coat on and flopping down. He was happy to take a minute to relax after everything...with thinking he was crazy and Derek not believing him, he needed a moment of happiness. Being with Scott made him feel safe from everything.

Scott grinned and put his coat on before jumping on top of him, "Hi," he breathed out.

"Hi," Isaac repeated before grabbing him and kissing him.

* * *

Jordan looked around for an empty seat and smiled when he saw his little brother curled up on the couch, asleep. He walked over and pulled the blanket over him and shut off the game. He walked over and plopped down on the couch, staring out the window.

"Hey," someone said suddenly.

Jordan looked up and saw Camden standing there. He quickly went back to looking out the window, watching the snow fall.

"Can you please just talk to me?" Camden demanded, "You get along with the twins and Scott just fine."

Jordan just sighed again, staring out the window.

"Jordan, just listen," Camden grabbed his arm.

Jordan glared at his hand on his arm before looking up.

"You feel it too, right?" Camden whispered, "Please, just say you feel it too."

"I don't," Jordan said before turning to look out the window.

"Why not?!" Camden yelled, causing Liam to wake up and Derek to peek in the room from the kitchen.

"Everything okay in here?" Derek asked.

"No!" Jordan yelled, "I don't like him! I don't like him because he's killed people and abandoned his own brother for _power_! I don't like him and he won't just accept it!" he snapped, "I don't care if we're destined to be together or some shit like that, I don't like him!" he yelled before stalking out the front door.

"Jordan- damn it," Derek sighed, running after him.

Liam stood up and walked over, "I will seriously _kill_ you," he growled, his eyes turning gold.

Camden growled, but stopped his eyes from turning red. He walked out to the back door and checked on Isaac.

He was kissing Scott.

Typical.

He walked upstairs and decided he wanted to be alone the rest of the day.

He was pretty sure he would be for most of his life anyways.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Camden, okay?" Derek sighed as he followed Jordan out into the snow.

Jordan crossed his arms and sighed, "It's not your fault, it's mine."

"I actually think it's his," Derek said, "He should back off when you tell him to."

Jordan looked down and shuffled his feet, "I...I feel it too."

"What?" Derek demanded.

Jordan looked a shaky breath and leaned on the car, "I...I know he's my mate, I know the scent, and I feel it too. He's just...he's a killer," he swallowed, "And I just want to get Liam finished with high school before I do anything seriously."

"Jordan, it's tearing him up inside because he thinks that you don't feel anything in return!" Derek said, "Just tell him."

"I can't," Jordan shook his head, "Liam comes first, why don't you understand-"

"Someone's coming," Derek cut him off.

"What?" Jordan demanded.

"Shh," Derek said, his eyes turning red.

Jordan went silent and closed his eyes, listening.

"Two cars, I don't know them," Derek said, standing beside him as the two cars turned down the driveway.

Jordan stood beside him, watching as they pulled up. An older woman got out of the car and Derek froze.

"Satomi?" Derek asked.

"I heard you were back here," Satomi said, "I wanted to see you...your mother was always so nice to us."

A boy got out of the car that looked about Liam's age before a man with large muscles got out of the other car. He had to be at least thirty.

"This is Ares and Brett," Satomi said, "Ares, please wake Jason up, he must have fallen asleep."

"I haven't seen you since I was a child," Derek said in shock, "How did you know that I was here?"

"One of your betas...Liam, I believe," Satomi said, "I seem to have ran into him, he spoke highly of you."

"That sounds like him," Derek smiled slightly.

"This is Jason," Satomi smiled as a small-looking, brown haired boy got out of the car. He couldn't be more than eighteen.

Derek flashed back to his childhood as soon as his eyes fell on him. He knew the name Jason well...even though it was common, all he could think about was the green eyed, brown haired boy from his childhood.

_"Cora, get off of your brother!" Talia yelled._

_"He's the baby, I can do what I want!" Cora pouted, sitting on Jason's back as the green eye boy laid on the floor, coloring in a coloring book._

_"No, you can't," Derek's older brother, Dylan, laughed, picking her up and putting her on the couch before picking up five year-old Jason._

_Derek, now sixteen, rolled his eyes and sat on the couch beside Jordan, "Don't baby him so much."_

_"He's the baby, I have to," Dylan laughed, sitting down on the couch, "Huh, buddy?"_

_"Seepy," Jason whined, nuzzling his neck, "Derek, nap," he said, reaching out for him._

_"No, I'm busy," Derek snapped._

_"Be nice," Jordan huffed._

_Derek glared and flicked him on his head._

_"Ow!" Jordan whined, "Derek! Talia, Derek flicked me!"_

_"Here," Dylan handed Jason over to Derek, "Let him sleep with you."_

_"Dylan-" he started. Jason curled up to him instantly._

_Derek knew about him...he wasn't even his full brother. Of course, he would never tell him that, it wasn't his decision. They didn't share a father, but they shared a mother._

_"Night-night, Derek," Jason nuzzled his neck._

_Derek sighed and patted his back. He rolled his eyes when he saw Jordan smiling._

Isaac always reminded him of Jason.

But it couldn't be Jason Hale. There were tons of people named Jason.

Derek stared at Jason's green eyes and shook his head, "Well, Merry Christmas," he said quickly, trying to get his mind off of his old family.

"Is this one of your betas?" Satomi smiled.

"Yeah, he is," Derek smiled at Jordan, "Liam's brother, actually."

"Well, you've done a great job on him," Satomi said, "He's very polite."

Jordan raised an eyebrow at Derek before turning back to her, "Are you sure we have the right kid?" he joked.

"Yes," Brett spoke up, "Definitely."

"Well...why don't you come inside?" Derek asked, "We can get to know each other a little better," he gave Jason a look.

"No problem," Ares smiled, "Let's go, try to wake up a little."

Jason walked inside with the others, glancing back at Derek nervously.

"Everything okay?" Jordan asked, glancing over at Derek.

Derek sighed, "Probably not. Do me a favor and go get Isaac and Scott out of the snow...I can practically hear them making out."

Jordan nodded and smiled, "It's going to be okay, Derek," he told him before running off.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_   
_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit,_   
_I'm just the same as I was._

* * *

[ ](http://shakeitout-universe.tumblr.com/post/105182765142/spoilers-for-chapter-six)

Jason (left) and Ares Bellerose (right)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE, everyone let me know what you think of Jason and Ares. I don't plan on adding a lot of OCs (probably no more after this, unless they're only there for the plot) but your opinions will effect their futures in the next story. Though I'm done writing this story, the one after this will have them in it as well. They will be featured in most of the chapters until the end of the story, if you want to wait and give your opinion at the end. A LOT will be revealed about Jason in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to update, as I am going to my sister's until Christmas Eve, so I thought I'd leave you guys with another chapter.
> 
> Also, I gave a list of everyone's ages in this story at the end, since I forgot to give you guys one before. I put it at the bottom so you guys didn't have to scroll through to get to the chapter.
> 
> This is a VERY eventful chapter. Happy Holidays to all of you if I don't get to post after this.

"This house looks just like it used to," Satomi said quietly as she led her pack inside, "You did a wonderful job, Derek."

"Thanks," Derek smiled, leading them inside.

"Hey! Hey, Derek, look at this, we're seeing how many candy canes Liam can put in his mouth!" Aiden called.

Derek sighed and walked in quickly, "I hope one of you knows the Heimlich," he sighed and then raised an eyebrow when he saw Liam had a mouthful of little candy canes, "How many of those do you have in there?"

"Twenty five," Aiden snickered.

Liam made a muffled noise that sounded like laughter around them and it was cut off when Satomi's pack walked into the room and he saw Brett. He coughed and spit them in the garbage can quickly.

"Final number is twenty five!" Aiden said, "Danny, hey, you'd be good at this, come try."

Ethan and Danny glared at him from where they were curled up on the couch together.

Danny raised his hand and a fireball appeared.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Aiden said quickly.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked when Liam choked.

Liam stared at Brett before running upstairs.

"Or just...go then," Jordan sighed.

"Stiles, hey!" Derek called, "I want you to meet someone, can you-"

"Yeah?" Stiles peeked out before he could finish, flour all over his face.

"Are you trying to cook?" Derek laughed.

"Maybe," Stiles grinned, "It's cookies, don't worry, Isaac is in there with me," he wiped the flour off of his face with his sleeve, "Who are they?"

"Uh...this is Satomi, Ares, Brett, and Jason," Derek said, smiling, "This is my mate, Stiles."

"Nice to meet all of you," Stiles said, glancing at Jason as he shook their hands. He watched as Jason's sleeve rolled up and he saw the starting of scarring on his arm. He didn't mean to stare, but he did. It was just like Peter's on his face had been when Derek first took him to see him in the home he was in.

_"He's all that I have left," Derek explained quietly, "They don't think he'll come out of it...but yeah. This is my Uncle Peter. Peter, this is Stiles."_

They didn't even know he was faking at the time. Jason pulled his hand away and pulled his sleeve down quickly.

"You okay?" Ares asked him quietly.

Jason nodded.

"Hey, I've never seen you around, Jason," Derek said, "You weren't with this pack when I was younger. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Jason stuffed his hands in his pockets, "And, uh...I was an omega for a while."

"Oh...it's good that you found such a nice pack then," Derek smiled, "Do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

"That would be wonderful," Satomi smiled, "Will the rest of your pack be here?"

"I think so," Derek said, "Everyone except Erica and Boyd, they're with their families and are visiting Boyd's sister. Everyone else should be here though."

"That's good, I would love to meet them," Satomi told them.

"I think I need a smoke," Jason said simply, "Are you coming?" he asked Ares.

Ares shook his head, "I had one in the car, I'm trying to pace myself."

"Sure," Jason snorted, walking outside.

"Do you mind if I talk to him?" Derek asked, "I would love to get to know your pack better," he said, trying to sound polite.

Satomi smiled, "I don't see why not."

Derek just nodded and walked outside.

Jason was out leaning on the car with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hi," Derek walked down, "You're not really old enough to be doing that, y'know."

Jason glared at him and looked away, "It's none of your damn business," he muttered.

"Jase?" Derek whispered.

Jason gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "Fuck off, Derek," he muttered.

Derek swallowed, "You've aged."

Jason looked away, "Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm seventeen, Derek. I haven't seen you since before the fire, of course I've aged."

"You didn't die," Derek gritted his teeth, "You didn't die and you never thought to tell us?!"

"Derek, I swear if you don't leave me alone, I'll scream," Jason snapped, "If I wanted to tell you, I would have done it by now. I have another life."

"I'm your brother!" Derek yelled, "I thought I was alone with Peter! Then Cora shows up a-and I thought that was it. Now you?!" he yelled.

"ARES!" Jason yelled.

The large werewolf was out there in an instant and standing beside him.

"What the hell is going on?" Ares growled, his eyes flashing golden as he stood beside Jason.

"Did he ever tell you that he was my brother?" Derek demanded, "What he abandoned his family?"

"He did and I respected that decision," Ares growled, wrapping his arm around Jason's waist.

Derek growled when he saw that they were definitely further than friends, "How old are you?"

"None of your damn business," Ares snapped.

"TELL ME!" Derek yelled.

Stiles ran outside on the porch with Isaac, "What's going on?"

"You haven't been around since I was a kid. You have no right to be protective of me," Jason said, holding Ares' hand.

A car started to pull up.

"This isn't over," Derek growled.

"I think it is," Ares snapped.

Peter opened the door and got out with Chris, Allison, and Malia, "What's going...Jason?"

"Oh, the family is all here isn't it?!" Jason yelled, pulling away from Ares, "The secrets out! The youngest Hale is alive! Everyone throw a party for the reject!"

"What the hell is happening right now?" Scott whispered.

Isaac just shook his head, looking confused.

Peter sighed, "Jason...I can't believe you're alive," he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to swallow the fact that _another_ one of his family was alive.

"Screw you," Jason spat.

"I know that what happened before your childhood was very confusing for you," Peter started calmly, "But you need to understand why we didn't tell you."

Jason flipped him off.

"Oh, real mature," Peter snapped, walking over and grabbing him by the back of his neck, "I may not be the alpha, but I am still your uncle. Now we are going to sit down and talk about this."

"Don't," Jason said when Ares when to lunge at Peter, "Fine," he growled, turning back to him, "Just you and me though."

Ares growled, "I don't like this."

"I'll be fine," Jason whispered, pulling away from Peter and kissing his cheek, "I promise."

Ares relaxed slightly.

"If any of you listen, I'll slit your throat," Jason called, walking inside with Peter.

"What just happened?" Chris demanded.

"My little brother is alive," Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "And he still hates my guts."

Stiles ran down and hugged him quickly, "Are you okay?"

Derek just shook his head, wrapping his arm around the bottom of his mate's back, "Let's just enjoy Christmas and then we'll talk."

Stiles sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Ares was gritting his teeth beside them and leaned on the car, stepping on the cigarette Jason dropped so it was out.

"You," Derek pulled away from Stiles and pointed at Ares, "How old are you?"

"Like I said," Ares snapped, "None of your damn business."

"The fact that you're obviously very close with my little brother says it is!" Derek yelled.

"Derek, calm down," Stiles pulled on his arm.

"My brother is seventeen years-old and Stiles' father is a cop," Derek growled, "I know you're over eighteen and if you so much as touch him, I'll have you arrested."

"He turns eighteen in a few months and we haven't done anything sexual what so ever," Ares growled, his eyes turning gold again, "He is my mate and I want him safe. If you cared about him, you would leave us alone."

Derek growled, his eyes flashing red.

Ares just growled louder, not backing down.

"Ares!" Satomi yelled, "Get inside before you catch a cold."

Ares gritted his teeth, "We can't catch colds."

"Now, Ares!" she called.

Ares clenched his fists and stalked towards he house. He turned around and looked at Derek, "And by the way, I'm thirty five," he smirked before going back into the house.

Derek growled loudly and punched the nearest tree, causing it to shake.

"Derek, let's just go back inside and calm down," Stiles said, rubbing his arm, "Please?"

Derek took a shaky breath and nodded. He looked at where the twins, Camden, Scott, and Isaac were standing on the porch. Danny must not have bothered to come out.

"Get inside," Derek growled at all of them, "It's cold."

They all went back inside quickly, Isaac going the slowest.

* * *

Derek had no idea what Peter said to Jason but when they came back out, he seemed slightly calmer. He still didn't talk to Derek and he walked over and flopped down on Ares' lap, but Derek was pretty sure that was just to spite him. 

The sheriff, Melissa, Jackson, Lydia, Kira, and her parents showed up. Erica and Boyd had decided to stay with their families and wanted to go visit Violet and Garrett as well. 

Dinner started (Stiles ordered pizza and they had Christmas cookies with it) and they all sat in the living room since there wasn't enough room at the table for everyone. 

"Why is everyone being so awkward?" Scott finally demanded from his place curled up on the love seat with Isaac.

"Scott..." Isaac sighed. 

"Maybe the fact that my little brother came back from the dead- oh wait, he never died," Derek snapped.

Jason growled at him from where he was sitting beside Peter and Peter growled louder at him, making him stop and look down. 

Ares gritted his teeth before kissing Jason's cheek.

"Can we just stop? Please?" Camden snapped, glaring at Derek, "I'd like to have a nice first Christmas now that I'm back with my brother. You aren't making it any better."

"It's not me, it's him!" Derek gritted his teeth.

"I don't think your dead little brother was the one who made my little brother cry last night!" Camden yelled, standing up.

"What?" Scott demanded.

"I didn't die," Jason snorted under his breath. 

"I did not!" Derek growled,ignoring Jason's comment.

"You called him crazy!" Camden yelled, "And you told him not to tell Stiles that he thought he saw his dad and Matt. All you wanted was to pretend that you had some normal life and you couldn't get that." 

"Shut up!" Derek yelled, his eyes turning red, "Now." 

"You don't care about your pack! You just care about having some domestic life! Well, you can have it without us then!" Camden yelled, grabbing Isaac's hand, "Let's go," he snapped. 

"Cam..." Isaac started as he was drug away from Scott and upstairs. 

The room went silent.

"You...You _what_?" Scott sat there in shock. 

"Scott...I'm sorry, but I just wanted us to have a good Christmas," Derek explained quickly, "I was trying to tell him that what he was seeing wasn't real-"

"He needed to talk to Stiles...he needed to talk to all of us," Scott gritted his teeth as he stood up, "Fuck you, I need to go check on my mate," he said before running upstairs. 

The room went silent and Derek ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one who hates you," Jason smirked.

Derek growled at him and Jason just smirked at him.

"Knock it off," Peter snapped. 

"No," Ares snorted, "He doesn't have to." 

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Derek yelled at him, "NOW!" 

"Fine," Ares stood up, "I'll see you at home," he told Satomi. 

Ares just smirked at Derek and walked away.

Jason stared at him before getting up and walking out after him. 

Derek watched the door slam in shock and swallowed.

As fast as his little brother walked back into his life, he walked out.

* * *

"I'm fine, Scott," Isaac shook his head, "Derek didn't mean-" 

"Screw Derek," Scott snapped, caressing his cheek, "Where did you see them?" 

Isaac sighed, "I saw...I saw Matt that night we went to get hot chocolate, then my dad one night out my window," he swallowed nervously, "Then I saw Matt again...when I went to put flowers on the graves. I-I..." 

"Isaac?" Camden asked from his place where he was leaning on the wall, "What happened?" 

"I talked to him," Isaac whispered, "He said he came back because he saw me with you," he told Scott, "He asked if I loved you." 

Scott stared at him. 

"He wasn't happy with my answer and started yelling," Isaac sighed, he wasn't going to tell Scott that he officially loved him because of this, "He said he researched you...that you were a murderer and he couldn't believe that I moved on. He said that I was his," he swallowed, "I told him I wasn't his anymore and I ran as fast as I could to get to Derek." 

Camden snorted bitterly, "Well, he was certainly comforting, wasn't he?" 

It was silent downstairs now. 

Scott had his arms wrapped around Isaac and Camden was watching the door.

Isaac closed his eyes and relaxed in Scott's arms.

* * *

"I'm sorry this ended so badly...there's always next year, right?" Stiles tried, walking out with his dad and Melissa. 

Everyone except Peter and Lydia left. Chris took Malia home, Jackson went home with Allison, Satomi took the rest of her pack home, Jordan quickly took Liam home as soon as the fighting started, and Kira left with her parents. 

"Stiles," Melissa sighed, turning to him, "Go easy on him...he was just trying to make you happy." 

Stiles shook his head, "He hurt Isaac," he whispered, "Not physically, but emotionally and he doesn't need that. You don't understand," he sighed. He took a deep breath, "I have to figure out if what Isaac saw is real now...and if it is, I think we have a bigger problem on our hands than just Derek yelling at Isaac." 

The sheriff sighed, pulling him into a hug, "Merry Christmas, son...let us know if there's anything we can do."

Stiles just nodded, "Love you, dad," he whispered. T

he sheriff nodded, "Love you too, kid," he smiled before getting into he car with Melissa. 

Stiles bit his lip and waved as they drove away before turning back to the house. 

He walked in slowly, full of rage.

* * *

"Well, that was a good Christmas until the last few hours, right?" Jordan smiled as they walked into the apartment.

"Yeah...I had fun," Liam nodded.

"Hey, why did you run off?" Jordan asked, "And why you didn't talk during dinner?" 

Liam just shrugged, "I got embarrassed I choked on candy canes, Jordie," he smiled and hugged him, "I had a great Christmas. Thanks." 

Jordan smiled when he pulled back, "Then I'm a successful older brother?" 

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far, dork," Liam smirked.

Jordan rolled his eyes, "Get your butt to bed!" he called, walking to the living room. 

Liam watched as he started to clean up and rolled his eyes. Only his older brother would clean up at eleven o'clock at night.

Liam walked in and shut his door. He walked over and flopped on the bed, closing his eyes. 

The phone rang a few moments later and there was muffled talking outside. 

Then, Jordan peeked in. 

"Hey," Jordan said, "I hate to abandon you, but there's some weird stuff going on downtown. Some drunk guy is yelling that he saw his dead wife and disrupting the station. I have to go-" 

"Jordie," he laughed, "Go."

Jordan just rolled his eyes and walked out. 

Liam smiled when the door shut and grabbed his phone, starting to text Mason instantly. Someone knocked on the window and Liam yelped. He walked over slowly and pulled back the blinds. Then, standing there, was the guy...his mate.

Brett was his name and wow he looked amazing up close. 

"Uh...it's kind of cold out here," Brett called. 

"Oh...right," Liam said, opening the window quickly so he could come in. He stepped back quickly so he wasn't in his way. 

"Um...hi," Brett said when he got in the window. 

"Whoa, you're tall," Liam said before he could stop himself. He hadn't ever seen Brett up close and...wow, on top of being cute he was tall. 

"You're really short," Brett said, looking confused, "I thought my mate would be taller."

Liam raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"You're perfect," Brett grinned. 

Liam continued to stare at him.

"By the way, I'm Brett," he swallowed, "Since we haven't...uh...met formally." 

Liam smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Liam." 

Brett shook his hand and Liam felt a jolt of electricity go through him.

"Holy shit," Liam breathed out. 

Brett stared down at him, "I..." 

Liam stood on the tips of his toes and wrapped his arms around Brett's neck. He pressed his lips against his, waiting for a reaction.

Brett moaned against his lips and grabbed Liam's waist, pulling him closer. 

Liam fell down onto the bed with his mate. He was pretty sure things weren't supposed to move this fast...and he was pretty sure Jordan was going to be pissed. 

But damn, Brett was a good kisser. 

_ Now don't you understand?  
That I'm never changing who I am. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Isaac - 19  
> Scott - 20  
> Stiles - 20  
> Derek - 28  
> Lydia - 20  
> Allison - 21  
> Jackson - 20  
> Danny - 19  
> Ethan - 21  
> Aiden - 21  
> Jordan - 27  
> Camden - 27  
> Liam - 18  
> Brett - 18  
> Malia - 19  
> Kira - 19  
> Erica - 19  
> Boyd - 19  
> Peter - 38  
> Chris - 45  
> Jason - 17  
> Ares - 24


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before Christmas break for me. Happy holidays to everyone!

"How could you do this?" Stiles demanded as he walked in.

"Stiles, we don't have time for this," Peter said calmly, "Have your little lover's spat later. We need to find out if what Isaac saw was real."

"It wasn't real, damn it!" Derek snapped, "I would know if it was real...I could tell-"

"I thought I saw my grandmother the other day," Lydia cut them off quickly.

Stiles stared at her with wide eyes, "What?"

"I-I was shopping...and I saw my grandmother," Lydia whispered, "One minute she was there and the next she wasn't. I thought I was going crazy but now..."

"It's not called crazy, that's not politically correct, everyone stop saying crazy," Stiles took a shaky breath and leaned on the wall.

"Stiles?" Derek asked, "Are you okay?"

"I saw my mother," Stiles choked out, "The other day, on the way home. I thought it was from stress but...oh God, what the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea," Derek whispered and took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, Stiles-"

"Stop," Stiles cut him off, "I need to go and talk to Isaac. I would start to think of a very good apology to him, if I were you. Aiden, I want you to take Lydia home!" he called.

* * *

Scott leaned on the wall beside the window, glancing over at where his boyfriend was playing video games with Camden while he sat on the bed. He turned and looked back out the window again. He used his hand to wipe away the fog and froze when he saw someone standing on the ground below. 

"Son of a bitch," Scott whispered, recognizing Matt from the pictures.

"What is it?" Camden demanded, walking over quickly. He growled, his eyes turning red as he ran out of the room.

Scott followed instantly, leaving a shocked Isaac sitting on the bed.

They ran down the stairs, pushing passed Stiles as they did. 

"What the hell is going on?" Derek demanded. 

"It's Matt," Scott growled, running out the door.

* * *

"Oh my God," Liam panted, lying back on the bed, "That was..." 

"Amazing," Brett laughed, pulling him closer and resting his sweaty forehead on his. 

Liam grinned and ran his hand through his hair.

Brett growled playfully, nipping at his neck. 

Liam gasped, putting his head back and giving him more room. 

Brett grinned, placing kisses along his neck before freezing up.

_ "It actually shows a lot of self-control to not mate with your mate when you have your first close encounter with them," Ares said from where he was reading on the couch, "When you're younger, you notice your mate more. When you're older, it takes longer. Hell, Jason practically jumped me and it took weeks for me to notice." _

_ "I did not," Jason laughed. _

_ "Bullshit, babe," Ares chuckled, kissing his cheek before turning back to Brett.  _

_ "A lot of young wolves make the mistake of mating the moment they come in close contact just from the initial rush," Ares continued, "Then things could get messy." _

_ "How did you stop yourself?" Brett asked, leaning on the wall. _

_ "Lots of restraint and resistance," Ares said, putting his arm around Jason.  _

_ "Only for a few more months," Jason grinned, his hand going to Ares' pants. _

_ Ares grabbed his hands quickly and held them, growling playfully.  _

"Oh God," Brett pulled away, "Liam, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Liam asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I think we're mates," Brett swallowed, "I mean...I know we are. But now it's official." 

Liam groaned, running his hand through his hair, "Shit," he whispered. 

Brett closed his eyes and sighed, "I was supposed to ask Derek and...we were definitely supposed to wait until we've known each other longer." 

Liam sighed, putting his hands over his face, "It's not just your fault. Pretty sure I was a willing participant." 

Brett took a shaky breath, "Now what?" 

"Well," Liam sat up, "It's already official and I'm pretty sure Derek is busy. Round two?" 

Brett stared at him in shock.

"What? It's already official," Liam shrugged, "What harm could another- mph," he was cut off when Brett kissed him deeply.

* * *

Aiden pulled up to Lydia's house on his bike and took his helmet off, "Here we are." 

"Thanks," Lydia mumbled, "My mom isn't home right now." 

Aiden stared at her, "Do you want me to stay with you? You look pretty shaken up." 

Lydia took a shaky breath, "Aiden, I thought I was going crazy again." 

"You were never crazy," he said, "You just didn't know what was going on, you told me that."

"Let's go inside," Lydia swallowed, "Text Stiles and tell him that you're staying so he doesn't get worried. I really don't want to be alone right now."

* * *

Someone watched through the window as the sheriff came into the living room and sat down beside Melissa McCall. She had just gotten off of her shift at the hospital and they both looked tired.

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her, smiling. 

They kissed quickly before going back to watching the TV. 

The person's eyes fell on the picture that hung on one of the walls. It was a picture with a young Stiles Stilinski, his mother, and his father. Then, close to that, was a picture of a young Scott McCall, his mother, and his father. Last, sitting on the table was a picture of a group of people grinning at the camera with the sheriff and Melissa there as well.

* * *

Scott growled as he caught up to Matt first and pinned him to the ground. His eyes turned red and he roared loudly, his clawed hand raised. 

This man tried to take his mate from him, he called him _his_. He was going on alpha instincts now and he was going to- 

Someone grabbed his wrist in a tight grip and threw him off of Matt.

Derek stood there and growled at him. He stalked over and picked Matt up by the front of his shirt, "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Long time no see, Derek," Matt smirked, "Good to see you, as always." 

Derek growled, "How are you alive?"

"No clue," Matt laughed, "But I'm back for Isaac."

Derek just growled and pulled him up, "Let's take a little trip to Deaton's." 

Camden growled as he held Scott back, "Take a deep breath and calm down. We're going to go home and calm down Isaac now," he growled in his ear.

* * *

Ares walked into the house and winced when heard the loud music blaring from upstairs. 

Satomi said she had business to take care of and took the rest of the pack with her and Brett had disappeared. He slowly walked upstairs, following the source of the sound. 

Ares sighed and shook his head when he saw Jason lying in bed with the music blared loud and a cigarette in his mouth.

_ "-Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains. Picture, picture, smile for the picture. Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains. D-O-L-" _

Ares pressed the pause button on his iPod and took the cigarette out of his mate's mouth, "Fun way to spend Christmas." 

"Well, you totally abandoned me," Jason sat up on the bed, "And everyone else had their own things to do."

"I didn't abandon you," Ares sat down beside him on the bed and took a long breath from the cigarette he took from Jason, "I had to go to my storage unit. I needed a book." 

"You went all the way down there in the cold to get a book," Jason snorted and looked at the book, "How important is this?" 

"I think I know what's going on with your brother's second in command," Ares shrugged. 

Jason sighed, "Don't help them. I don't need them and they don't need us," he took the book from him and sat it on the bed, "We have _plenty_ of better things to do." 

"Yes, in a week," Ares sighed, running his hand down his back.

Jason got in his lap and kissed him deeply. 

Ares sighed, falling back on the bed and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Love you," Jason said against his lips, "Love you _so much_ , Ares-"

"Jase," Ares breathed out, "I'm serious...this problem could effect all of us...I need to get this to your brother- oh," he gasped when Jason started to kiss his neck. He finally pulled him away gently and sat him on the bed. 

Jason growled in frustration and crossed his arms, "What's so important about the damn book?" 

"I know how these people are coming back to life," Ares whispered, opening the book.

* * *

"Now, where did you wake up?" Deaton asked, shining a light in Matt's eye.

"By the lake," Matt shrugged, "Where Gerard drowned me. I'm alive, I already checked. Not a zombie." 

"We're just being sure, Matt," Deaton sighed, checking his pulse.

"When can I see Isaac?" Matt asked quickly, smiling. 

"Never," Derek growled. 

"Derek," Deaton sighed, "Just...go outside while I talk to Matt." 

Derek just growled again, "I'm not leaving you alone with this creep. Believe me, you don't know what he's capable of." 

"I'm capable of avenging what happened to me! Of getting revenge on that man for hurting Isaac!" Matt yelled, "If I didn't do it, someone else would have, Derek!" 

Derek gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, "I'm going to find out how this happened...and I'm going to reverse it," he growled.

_ So this is where you fell,   
And I am left to sell. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Jason was listening to in this chapter was Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, I'm going to try to call Jordan," Liam breathed out, reaching for his phone on the table.

Brett groaned, kissing his neck, "Fine. I need a breather anyways."

Liam grinned, hitting Jordan's contact quickly and putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Deputy Parrish speaking," Jordan answered.

"Why so serious, Jordie?" Liam smirked.

"Liam, I'm very busy," Jordan sighed, "The whole town is going to hell and-"

"This is really important-" Liam started.

"LIAM- no, sir, I'm not yelling at you. If you would please just get in line to file a report," Jordan sighed, "Are you in physical pain?"

"No," Liam said.

"Are you in mental pain?" Jordan asked.

"No," Liam repeated.

"Are you in emotional distress?" Jordan asked.

"Not really," Liam shrugged.

"Then I'll talk to you when I get home," Jordan hung up.

Liam shrugged and put his phone back on the table, "Oh well."

Brett grabbed his waist and kissed him deeply again.

* * *

"Okay," Stiles whispered, "Okay, we'll see you there."

"What's going on?" Camden demanded instantly from where he was sitting beside Isaac on the couch.

"Derek wants all of us down at Deaton's," Stiles explained, "Everyone except Isaac."

"Hell no," Isaac stood up, "I'm going weather you like it or not."

"Isaac, Derek said no and I agree with him," Stiles said, "You don't need to see Matt and he doesn't need to see you."

"Maybe I just want some damn closure," Isaac snapped suddenly.

Scott's eyes widened. Isaac never snapped, especially at Stiles.

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded, obviously contemplating what to do until finally deciding.

"Okay," Stiles finally sighed.

"Stiles!" Camden yelled.

"Just...stop," Stiles said, "We'll all be there and he'll be safe. Let's just go."

Camden gritted his teeth and stalked out of the house.

* * *

"A witch?" Jason snorted, looking at the book, "You've got to be kidding me."

Ares shook his head, "Witchcraft is an easy thing to pick up, babe...I did for a while."

"Seriously?" Jason snorted, "I'm dating a witch-werewolf?"

"Shut up," Ares shoved him playfully, "I never got very far, but I studied a lot. As soon as I heard what happened with Derek's beta, I knew what was going on," he explained, turning the page, "She must have been born a witch."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"They're more powerful," Ares shrugged, "If they didn't learn how to control their powers, it could have been caused by being overly emotional."

Jason just nodded, looking at the book, "One of the most common reactions is bringing people back from the dead?" he snorted, reading the page, "What, it's just a reaction?"

"No clue," Ares shrugged, "But the only way to stop this is for them to kill the witch. When she dies...the people she resurrected go back to being dead."

Jason sighed, looking in the book, "How many people do you think she brought back?"

"One way to find out," Ares said, "Where was Matt buried?"

"I'll find out," Jason kissed his cheek and grabbed his laptop from across the room, "Do you know his last name?"

"No," Ares snorted.

"There are two graveyards in Beacon Hills," Jason said, "It shouldn't be that hard to find," he closed his laptop, "Want to play detective?"

"You know it," Ares grinned, getting up.

* * *

"So are they gone?" Ethan asked after Danny walked downstairs.

"Yeah, I think everyone is gone," he called.

Ethan walked down with him and looked confused, "Where did everyone go?"

"No clue," Danny said, "I heard Scott say something about Matt."

"You think that Isaac was telling the truth?" Ethan looked confused, leaning against the wall.

Danny snorted, "You think that Isaac would lie about something like that?"

"I'm just saying, he's been through a lot-"

"Ethan," Danny snapped, shaking his head, "Don't."

Ethan just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Sorry, babe."

Danny kissed him quickly and then sighed, "So people are randomly coming back to life now."

"Does it really surprise you in Beacon Hills?" Ethan snorted.

Danny just shrugged and sighed, "I just wanted a quiet Christmas. I wanted your first Christmas away from that bastard to be an amazing one."

"It was amazing," Ethan smiled, "Don't worry. Duke never really did anything...he wasn't the celebrating type."

Danny smiled and looked up, "Mistletoe."

"Gross," Ethan snorted, "Who put that up there? It could kill a person."

"You kiss under it, dork," Danny laughed, kissing him deeply. His phone started to buzz and he groaned, pulling away. He grabbed it from his pocket quickly and answered when he saw Kira's picture pop up.

"Hello?" Danny answered.

"DANNY!" Kira yelled.

Danny pulled away from Ethan when he heard his cousin's urgent tone, "Kira? What's going on?"

"I-I saw grandma..." Kira choked out.

Danny looked confused and so did Ethan, "Kira, grandma's dead...she died when we were _four_."

"I-I've seen pictures. I would know her anywhere. I ran to the store to get more ingredients to bake cookies with my mom and she was there!" she yelled, "Danny, what do I do?"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Danny said, "I think this is actually happening to other people now. Did you call your mother?"

"No, you're the first person I've called," Kira choked out.

"Okay," Danny said, "Call your mother and explain everything. Tell her to come and get you. I'm going to go and find Derek."

"Okay," Kira whispered.

"Everything is going to be okay," Danny told her before hanging up. He sighed, looking at Ethan, "We have to go find Derek."

* * *

"Yeah, definitely a witch," Ares said, kneeling down to the grave, "It looks like mostly people that were related to anyone supernatural in Beacon Hills?"

"So...Derek's pack pissed off a witch?" Jason snorted, "Shocker."

"You should be nicer," Ares said simply.

"You should be less hot," Jason smirked, looking him up and down.

Ares sighed and stood up, "The only way to get this weather to stop is to kill the witch."

"So? Let's just tell them to do it then," Jason snorted.

"It's not that simple," Ares sighed.

"It never is," Jason said under his breath.

"Come on," Ares said, standing up, "We'll grab the book from home and then find your brother and his pack. We have to tell them what's going on."

Jason groaned and followed after him.

* * *

"I thought I told you not to bring him!" Derek gritted his teeth as Isaac walked in with Stiles, Camden, and Scott.

"He wants closure," Stiles snapped at him.

"He doesn't need to be here, that's just what Matt wants-" Derek started.

"Hey!" Isaac snapped, "Could you guys please let me make my own decisions for once?!"

The four of them stared at him with wide eyes.

"All I ever do if listen to you guys. I love all of you and you guys love me, I know that," Isaac said and then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "And I know you have my best interest at heart, but I'm an adult. I'm going to make my own decision about talking to Matt and you need to accept that."

Derek stared at him before finally nodding.

"Thank you," Isaac sighed in relief.

"Isaac," Derek said quietly, "I wanted to apologize-" he put his hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me," Isaac snapped, "You made me think I was crazy, Derek. I love you and you're...you're my family. But it's going to take a while for me to forgive you for that."

Derek dropped his hand slowly.

"Now," Isaac took a deep breath, "I'm going to go and talk to Matt," he said, before walking into the room.

Derek waited until he was gone to sigh, "I'm going to go and find his dad, okay? All three of you stay here, it'll be fine," he said before walking out.

Camden watched after him before running out as well.

There was no way in hell he was letting his father near Isaac.

Never again.

* * *

Scott was sitting in the waiting room beside Stiles with his knee bouncing and was messing with his hands.

"Scott, calm down, buddy," Stiles sighed.

"He's in there with him," Scott growled, running his hand through his hair, "He's talking to him a-and Matt could be doing anything and I wouldn't even know it-"

"Scott!" Stiles said quickly, "Calm. Down. You can hear everything. Everything is going to be fine, there's no need to freak out-"

Someone knocked on the front door urgently.

Stiles sighed and got up, going to answer it, "There no need to freak out," he told Scott before opening the door.

He froze when he saw his dad and Melissa standing there...with his mom.

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell,_   
_Right to the top,_   
_Don't look back._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of 2014! Happy New Year, guys!

"Mom," Stiles breathed out in shock.

"Stiles..." Claudia started.

Stiles slowly went over and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"Shit, Stiles," Scott ran over quickly and sat down beside him. He put his hand on his back and sighed when he saw a drop of water hit the floor.

Stiles was crying.

"What's going on?" Isaac walked out, Matt following.

"Matt, go back in there!" Stiles yelled instantly, tears going down his face.

Isaac walked over quickly, "What's going on-" he froze when he saw Claudia, "Oh my God, you're...you're Stiles' mom. I've seen pictures, but..."

"It's happening to everyone else," Matt said, leaning in the doorway, "I have no idea what happened but I woke up where Gerard drowned me."

"Matt, I said get out!" Stiles yelled.

"I'm trying to help you!" Matt snapped and then sighed, "Sorry...for snapping."

Scott growled under his breath and grabbed Isaac's hand, flashing his eyes red at Matt.

"Oh, scary," Matt snorted, "I'm already dead, I'm not worried about you, mutt."

"Matty, be nice to Scott," Isaac said, the nickname slipping out before he even thought to stop himself. He sighed, running his hand through his hair when he could feel Scott's eyes on him. He turned back to Stiles, "Hey...it's going to be okay."

"None of this is okay," Stiles whispered, his head in his hands, "Isaac, I appreciate the help, but I just need a minute, sweetie."

"Um...okay," Isaac said nervously and looked back and forth between Scott and Matt as they glared at each other, "Let's, uh...Matt, you go in there, Scott and I will go in there," he pointed to another door.

"That's a storage closet, honey," Matt snorted before going into the other room again.

Isaac laughed nervously before finding another room to go in with Scott.

"Stiles," Claudia whispered, kneeling down to him, "Sweetie, it's okay..."

"How the hell is this okay?" Stiles choked out.

* * *

Camden walked into the high school. The memories of his four years here came flooding back but he quickly ignored them. He had a job to do. He knew Derek went back to their old house to find his dad, but he knew where he would really be. 

Camden walked into the pool and leaned on the wall, "Y'know..." he said when he saw his father with his head in his hands, "I never thought I'd get an opportunity like this."

His dad slowly looked up, "You're dead," he hissed.

Camden laughed bitterly, "From what I've heard, you're supposed to be too," he pushed himself off of the wall, "Except I never died...but you did."

"You're lying," his father growled.

Camden rolled his eyes, "I think I would know if I had died. But guess what? I faked it." 

"You what?" he demanded, standing up. 

"I faked it," Camden said, "Because I never wanted to hurt Isaac like you did." 

Lahey gritted his teeth, "You son of a bitch." 

"Well, I know you're not talking about my amazing mother," Camden growled, "So that makes you the bitch," he smirked.

"You don't talk to me like that!" Lahey yelled, instinctively taking a swing at him. 

Camden grabbed his wrist and his eyes flashed red.

"You're like Isaac," Lahey snapped, "I remember it before he died...he healed. He's a little freak, just like you." 

Camden growled, gripping his arm tightly as his claws came out, "You actually think that I'm going to let you insult him like that after all this time?!" he yelled, "I don't care what Derek says," he shoved him to the ground, "I'm not letting you near him again," he growled, raising his hand to slash his throat. 

Someone grabbed him before he could and threw him against the wall. 

Camden growled, looking up and seeing Derek standing there, "What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded. 

"I should be asking you the same thing," Derek snapped, "We can agree that we all hate him for what he did to Isaac. But we need him." 

"For what?!" Camden yelled, "We already have Matt! Let's just kill him, Derek! Isaac has made _so much_ progress-" 

"Camden!" Derek snapped, "We're going and you're not killing him." 

Camden scoffed, "Right. You say you care about Isaac...but that's bullshit. You're letting his abuser live...you're no better than him," he glared at his father on the ground and stalked out.

* * *

"Isaac!" Stiles called as he got off the phone with Derek. He sounded tired and he was cried out at this point. He was completely ignoring Claudia, the sheriff, and Melissa as they sat in the waiting room.

"Yeah?" Isaac walked out of the other room with Scott holding his hand tightly. 

"Stay in the room no matter what you year, okay, sweetie?" Stiles asked. 

"Why?" Isaac looked confused. 

"Because I said so," Stiles said, pointing at the room. 

Isaac looked confused before going back inside with Scott.

"What's going on?" the sheriff asked.

"They found his dad," Stiles whispered, "And he's made so much progress at this point, we don't even want him in the same room as him. We were pushing it with letting him see Matt, actually."

"Progress?" Claudia asked. 

"Yeah, uh...his dad hit him and he...he's had a hard life," Stiles said simply, "He's gotten a lot better." 

"Is Camden here?" Derek asked, walking in and dragging Lahey with him as the man stayed silent. 

"No, why? I thought he went with you," Stiles said.

"He tried to kill him and then ran off when I wouldn't let him," Derek froze when he saw Claudia and looked at Stiles. 

"I'm fine, take him in there," Stiles whispered, "We'll talk later." 

Derek just nodded and shoved Lahey into the room, "Get in there," he growled.

"Was that Derek?" Claudia asked. 

Stiles nodded.

"He's cute," Claudia grinned. 

Stiles pursed his lips, trying not to smile. 

Someone pounded on the door.

Stiles sighed and opened the door, "What-" 

Ares and Jason were standing there. 

Stiles always wanted to laugh at the pair. 

Ares practically towered over Jason but still followed him around like a damn puppy. 

"We have information on what's happening," Jason said, holding a book, "If you're interested."

Stiles stared at them with wide eyes, "Of course we're interested, we've been searching for ages." 

Jason just nodded, walking inside with Ares following behind him.

"What are they doing here?" Derek demanded walking out. "

They have information on what's happening," Stiles said quickly, "Just let them talk." 

"Right," Jason opened the book, standing beside Ares, "Basically, what you've got is a witch." 

"Excuse me?" Derek snorted. 

"Someone in this town pissed off a witch. She is the cause of the weather change and bringing them back from the dead," Ares said, "We're guessing it's someone supernatural because she only brought people who knew supernatural people back." 

"Why did they bring my mom back then?" Stiles whispered. 

"You do realize that you're constantly surrounded by the supernatural, right?" Jason snorted. 

Ares elbowed him and turned back to Derek, "The only way to stop Beacon Hills from turning into a new ice age is to kill the witch." 

"I'm guessing there's a catch?" Melissa guessed.

"You'd be right," Ares said. 

Jason sighed, "Once you kill the witch...everyone that has been brought back disappears."

* * *

"I'm looking for Jordan Parrish," Camden said, walking up to the desk quickly. 

"Oh, you again," Tara snorted and looked around, "He's in his office, but-" 

Camden walked away and into the office quickly. 

"I'm busy right now," Jordan mumbled, "This whole town is going to hell-"

"Jordan," Camden said seriously, "I know you hate me and don't want to be my mate. But you calm me down and I need to be around you right now or you're going to have to arrest me for homicide."

Jordan raised an eyebrow. 

"Seriously, I'll just sit in here and be quiet if that means I get to be around you," Camden said seriously.

Jordan bit his lip and sighed, "Okay...just...I'm working, so don't get in the way or anything."

Camden raised an eyebrow before sitting down. Jordan sat down and started writing again, "Okay...three people..." 

Camden looked at him, "What are you talking about?" 

Jordan sighed, "There are these people...claiming relatives have come back to life."

"Names?" Camden asked, standing up and walking over quickly.

"Uh..." Jordan said and rattled off the names quickly. He sighed, putting his head in his hands, "The sheriff would know how to deal with this." 

Camden smiled slightly, "You are the sheriff." 

"I'm the sheriff's _deputy_ ," Jordan sighed, "I'm filling in. I'm way too young to be the sheriff."

"Hey, you're twenty seven," Camden chuckled, "You aren't that young." 

Jordan shook his head an turned back to the papers, "I have no idea what's going on here."

Camden pursed his lips, "My dad is alive." 

Jordan looked up at him in shock, "I'm so sorry..." he trailed off.

"Derek knows," Camden sighed, "So, don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll fix it soon," he mumbled. 

Jordan pursed his lips and looked up at him, "What happened?" 

"I heard he was alive and I knew he would be at the pool," Camden sighed, "It's the only place he ever felt successful...he led our team to victory there. I knew that Derek would be looking at our house," he swallowed, "I couldn't let him be around Isaac again, you have to understand-"

"He's your little brother," Jordan whispered, "I understand the feeling of wanting to protect him. But why do you always have to resort the killing?" 

"He was abusive for _years_ ," Camden growled, "Why does everyone assume what I tried to do was wrong?"

Jordan shifted away slightly when he growled.

"Sorry," Camden muttered, moving away and sitting down in the chair again, "I'll stay out of your way now."

Jordan sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I need to call Liam...he tried to call earlier. Now that I know what's going on, I guess I just have to wait." 

Camden just nodded, looking away awkwardly.

Maybe one day, if he was lucky, Jordan would stop being scared of him.

* * *

Derek took a deep breath when he heard Jason's words, "Okay," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let's...call a pack meeting. Tell everyone to be careful on the roads."

"What?" Stiles looked confused, "You're actually considering this?" 

"Considering what? Not killing her?" Derek sighed, "Stiles, I'm going to kill the witch, I just need to figure out who to take me with as back up."

"What?!" Stiles yelled, "No, Derek!"

"What do you mean, _no_?!" Derek demanded, "Stiles, the whole damn town is going to become an ice age if we don't stop this." 

"Derek, my mother is alive!" Stiles yelled. 

Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "John...please talk to him. I can't deal with this right now." 

"You can't deal with this?!" Stiles demanded, "Am I just something for you to deal with, Derek?!" 

"Stiles, I didn't say that-" Derek started.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Isaac walked out with Scott. 

"Isaac, go back in there right now!" Stiles scolded him, "I told you to stay in there." 

"Stop treating me like a child and just tell me what the hell is going on!" Isaac yelled, "I'm not a child, I'm the second in command! I deserve to know what the hell is going on!" he growled, his eyes turning gold.

"Babe..." Scott sighed, grabbing his hand and trying to calm him down.

Isaac gritted his teeth but his eyes turned back to normal.

"Isaac," a voice said, causing Isaac to freeze up. 

Scott looked in the doorway first and saw Lahey before Isaac did and growled, his eyes turning red. 

"Scott, no!" Derek yelled. 

Isaac saw his father and his eyes widened. He took a few steps back and ran straight into Stiles, his breathing becoming more and more rapid. 

"Isaac, it's okay," Stiles said quickly, "Come on, sweetie, you're okay." 

"Get back in here!" Matt yelled, walking out and shoving Lahey back into the room and slamming the door. 

Derek heard yelling in the room, but he ignored it. He ignored everyone else in the room except Stiles and Isaac. He went over quickly and sat down beside Isaac, "Hey, it's okay."

Scott stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Right," Jason closed the book, "Well, you know what to do. It's Christmas and I want to celebrate with my mate and my pack. So, bye."

"Thank you," Melissa said quietly, "For all of your help. We probably wouldn't have figured it out if it wasn't for you guys know what was going on." 

Jason just nodded, picking up the book and walking out, not even looking at Derek. 

Ares followed quickly, not saying a word.

"Do you see why we have to kill her now?" Derek whispered, "If not because of the whole town freezing, but because of Isaac." 

"Why can't you just kill him a-and let her live?" Stiles whispered, trying not to bother Isaac as he hugged him.

"Because I'm not letting the whole town freeze, Stiles," Derek hissed, "You aren't thinking rationally." 

Stiles just swallowed and went back to comforting Isaac. 

Derek sighed and grabbed his phone, sending out a mass message to the pack, telling them to be safe and get to the office as soon as possible.

_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check._   
  
_I don't ever wanna let you down,_   
_I don't ever wanna leave this town._   
_'Cause after all,_   
_This city never sleeps at night._


End file.
